Finding Destiny
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: On a planet where Rank is everything, the lower classed Saiyans struggle for survival up against an Elite with a vicious streak. As an Elite, Tora wasn't planning on getting involved in anything...until he found Bardock *warnings within* *1st Person POV*
1. Prologue

Blanket Disclaimer for Fic: I own no one you recognize from Dragon Ball Z and no profit is made from this story.

Author's note: This is a VERY AU fic taking place on Vegeta-sei (So...no Frieza). It's a dark fic centered around a Class System that is more corrupt and evil than should be allowed and revolves around Tora (who is an Elite in this fic) and Bardock (who is Third Class). It includes Yaoi (m/m), M-Preg, some Het (not necessarily a big part of the fic), and Non-Con. As always feedback is greatly appreciated!

Finding Destiny

Prologue: Intuition (Tora's POV)

I wouldn't have been in the Third Class Quarter if I wasn't so damn tired due to a long shift and wanted to get home as fast as I could. If I went through the heart of the quarter, I could cut my travel down in half which I was all for. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against lower classed Saiyans...I'm just Elite and I tend to stay away from places that make me inwardly cringe. However, I figured that one time wouldn't kill me. I made it halfway through when something, some intuition made me stop and look around. I was in a rather run-down and decript part of the quarter, where all there was was practically garbage. However, something in me wasn't going to let me go any further. Sighing, in annoyance, I walk off the path searching for what it was that had my attention.

After a while of searching which leaves a very unpleasant scent, I decide that I've definitely worked too hard and turn to go back to the path intent on returning home. However, as my gaze moves, I see a flash of flesh out of the corner of my eye. A little startled I still instantly before heading to where I'd seen it. Beneath a few trash bags, thrown out like so much garbage...I find a male Saiyan nude and bleeding curled in a fetal position, his spiky hair all askew. I kneel down and find a weak pulse before rolling him over and wincing at the sight of a potruded stomach. I was pretty sure whoever had worked this male over had more or less ruined any chance the male had of finishing this pregnancy.

I had a choice to make; I could leave the male here and pretend that I never saw a thing and no one would dare question me OR I could pick him up and take him to MY house and call a medic in. Sometimes, I hated having a conscience. That's how the male ends up laying in my bed while I call for help.

The medic arrives shortly after and the look he gives at the sight of the male on my bed makes me snort softly. "Where did you find him?"

"The Third Class Quarter," I admit, "Someone tried to throw him out with the trash."

"Seems an interesting route for an Elite to take."

"I was tired and I wanted to get home," I tell him defensively.

"I didn't say I suspected you, Tora. I'm just saying..."

"I know. I don't normally go through it. It just cut my travel time down so I decided to attempt it. I wasn't planning on locating...THIS."

"No, indeed," the male replies as he continues his tests. I watch wondering just how badly injured the male was and how he was going to react to what I was sure was bad news. The male finally straightens.

"Well?"

"He's been raped and badly beaten...but that's not the most pressing issue. The most pressing issue is that he's eight months along and that child is going to come probably any day now."

"Wait," I say startled, "He still carries?"

"None of the blows got near his stomach. I am pretty sure that was what he was protecting most. I am going to have to ask you a favor, though. He's far too injured to be moved anymore. Will you keep him here...and keep an eye on him?"

I groan softly. "What do I look like?"

"Tora, he's too fragile right now to move. He will DEFINITELY miscarry if you won't let him stay here."

I hated the fact that I had a soft-spot for the less fortunate. I was going to regret this, I am sure...but I couldn't bring myself to condemn the child carried. "Fine, fine. He can stay ONLY until the child is born and he is healthy enough to travel. Then he gets the hell out of my house and out of my hair."

"You're a saint, Tora."

"That's not always a compliment," I mutter gazing down at the male who would be in my home until well enough to travel. He needed a bath definitely because he was a mess and smelled of garbage. "Can I bathe him?"

"You'll have to use a bucket and a rag."

That makes me sigh at the thought of MORE work. "Of course."

"I'll leave you bandages and salves with instructions."

"Like I wanted to add THIS to my list of duties," I mutter.

"I am well aware that this is an imposition, but he didn't ask for this to be done to him, Tora."

"I know that!" I retort angrily, "I just...This is NOT my problem!"

"Well, you found him...so yes it is."

I was fervently wishing I had just gone the long way around at this point because I just was NOT in a charitable mood. Not a bit. Unfortunately, the male on my bed made me have to at least give SOMEWHAT of a damn. I go and get a bucket of warm water and a rag. "Do you know who he is?"

"Yes, actually," the medic replies, "I am pretty sure this is Bardock."

The name gives me pause. "Bardock...the Third Class Commander?"

"One and the same," he answers.

"Who the HELL could manage to tear him a new one like THIS?"

"An Elite," comes the quiet response.

"Whoever it was...was a monster."

"That I won't argue with. I'll have to report this to the King...so don't be surprised if he makes an appearance to your home."

"Nice," I mutter, "If I already wasn't enough of a pariah."

"Tora, people are afraid of you...that's why they stay away. You don't exactly have a reputation for being kind or gentle."

"Being kind and gentle gets people killed," I tell him sourly.

"On a battlefield, yes, I will agree with that...but this isn't the same thing. Just...take care of him, Tora. I know it's an imposition but he NEEDS someone to look after him."

I groan again and wonder what deity was laughing at me over this because I am sure one WAS. "Fine, fine. I got it; protect him and his unborn whelp."

"Let me know when he goes into labor, alright?"

"Like I want to bring a child into the world MYSELF," I snarl at him, "What the FUCK do I LOOK like?"

"Temper, temper, Tora."

I was REALLY glad when the male gets out of my home because I was definitely in the mood to hurt someone and he made a REALLY good target. However, once he IS gone, I realize that left me alone with the male...Bardock on my bed. I look at him and sigh softly. "Thanks," I say to his unconscious form, "Because I was in need of more stress." It was kind of pathetic of me to blame HIM for getting hurt but I was tired and not in the mood for more WORK.

I sigh and settle myself in for the long task of cleaning the male up. Someone really HAD taken out some frustration and anger on him. The lower, I move, the angrier I become. When I gently push his thighs apart, I was more than willing to kill the bastard who had thought that THIS was an acceptable way to treat someone. 'You really had no luck did you?' I thought to myself as I continued trying not to focus too much on the dried liquids mixed on his inner thighs and down his legs. It would help no one for me to lose my temper. Once he's cleaned, I carefully apply what was left for me to the various cuts, scrapes, and gashes. That he was healing so slowly told me that it was bad. That he couldn't be moved to a tank was even worse. Whoever had done this...hadn't meant for him to survive it. It made me wonder if it was the same male who sired the child he carried. It was NOT a pleasant thought...but it wouldn't leave me alone. It made me feel worse considering that the medic had probably been right. Only a strong elite would have been able to do this to Bardock. No one else dared with the male's reputation for being a deadly adversary.

Once he's properly bandaged, I carefully change the sheets beneath him and then tuck a blanket around him. Maybe now I could get a little bit of sleep before he actually woke up. I leave my door open so that if he does, I'd be more likely to hear him and lie down on a couch. This wasn't going to be comfortable but...my bed was occupied so it would have to do. As I closed my eyes, I found myself wondering for what seemed like the millionth time why I had bothered going there in the first place.


	2. Part One

Part One: Unwanted Visitors (Tora's POV)

I manage a few hours of sleep before there is knocking on my door. Groggily, I sit up and it takes a minute for me to get my body to respond without feeling like I'd been turned into a ball. Once I stop aching so badly, I head for the door before opening it. Outside my door are three Saiyans I have NEVER seen before...which meant that they probably knew the male in my bed. The one at my door, a woman with short brown hair gazes at me a little suspiciously. "Can I help you?" I finally ask deciding that it would be up to me to start off the conversation.

"We were told Bardock was here."

"Perhaps. What's it to you?" I return.

"He's our Commander," she tells me with some amount of annoyance. I was almost amused. Almost.

"Oh, really?" I drawl, "Then care to tell me HOW he ends up in some trash heap looking like someone had used him as a punching bag in addition to their own personal TOY?" It was low of me, but I couldn't help it.

The woman's mouth curls into a snarl. "You SONOFABITCH!" she seethes, "WE didn't HURT him!"

"Well, then PLEASE explain to me how someone EIGHT months PREGNANT ends up on the WRONG side of some sadistic FUCK and NO ONE knows!" I snap back at her. I don't know WHY I was getting so damn hostile about all of this because he was NOT my business.

"Fasha," one of the males behind her says, "Calm down. You're not helping the situation and HE is not going to talk to us if you push the wrong buttons." At least ONE of them had an IQ above four.

"Then YOU talk to him, Sugesh!" the woman snaps, "Because I just want to DECK him!"

"You have to forgive, Fasha," the male comments to me, "This isn't easy for her...or any of us. Bardock very rarely lets anyone in on his personal life. We knew...that he was having some troubles with the father of his child...but he never chose to divulge what they were...or WHO it was. Of course, we have our suspicion...but without proof we have no way of making the male pay."

"Some troubles doesn't equal having the shit beaten out of him and being raped," I retort testily, "The male meant to KILL him." The sight of them flinching fills me with a dark sense of satisfaction. It was petty of me but I figured I had a right to be annoyed. The male was stuck in MY bed until the whelp he carried popped out.

"I realize that," Sugesh tells me, "Just...how badly hurt is he?"

"He can't be moved...not until the child is born," I reply tersely, "Which just annoys me since he's stuck in MY bed."

"My apologies for the inconvenience," Fasha cuts in sarcastically, "Because I am sure it'll thrill our Commander to know that he got housed with some snarky Elite prick."

"Would you like me to ban you from the premise?" I demand harshly, "Because I don't particularly like your attitude."

"Fasha," Sugesh warns, "Keep your comments to YOURSELF."

The female glares at me but goes silent which was good because I was one nasty word from sending all three of them away. "Look, the bottom line is that he's stuck here until his condition improves. While I dislike the fact that my routine is going to be ruined because of it, I can't just turn a blind eye to the fact that he's in no condition to move very far. Which means that in the interim...I guess I have to put up with the three of you coming occassionally to see him. However...that being the case...you'd BEST contact me before you come traipsing up to my door because I don't like Saiyans randomly showing up on my doorstep. It tends to make me testy...that and if the male is as desperate as I fear to silence Bardock...you all coming here might tip him off to the fact that Bardock is still alive and I do NOT want to have to worry about some idiot Elite coming to MY home trying to finish what he started because I will bleed him across the lawn."

"Agreed," Sugesh says before taking Fasha by her arm, "Come on, we've taken up enough of his time."

Fasha sends me an unreadible expression before saying softly, dangerously, "You hurt him...and I'll skin you alive. Do you understand me?"

I give her a bored look. "Sure, I'll remember that when the desire to harm a helpless, vulnerable adversary rises. Go home, get some rest, whatever but remember to contact me before you traipse over to my house. Oh...and the name is Tora, by the way. It might behoove you to remember that when trying to do so...or you can go through the medic who spoke to you. He'll know how to get ahold of me."

The trio leaves and I lean against the doorframe sighing again. This was a mess of epic proportions and I had a feeling that it wasn't over yet. 'You are a sentimental idiot,' I think to myself before withdrawing into my home and wondering if I was going to have anymore unwelcome visitors to my home.

However, I find once I close the door that there are more important things to worry about when a low groan is issued from the direction of my bedroom. I hurry for the doorway in time to watch Bardock's eyes flutter open before another sound of pain escapes him. "Easy," I tell him as I slowly approach, "You're banged up pretty bad...and your pregnancy doesn't need any more stress put on it. So...just calm down." I was pretty sure that it wasn't exactly comforting but I watch him stop trying to sit up in favor of looking at me. "I'm Tora," I tell him, "I...sort of found you."

"Wh-what..." he struggles to speak.

"Not right now," I interrupt, "You need to just rest. Once you feel better you can interrogate me." He gives me an annoyed look which definitely tells me that he was far more used to giving orders than taking them. It was almost...cute in a way or would be if not for the split lip, bloody nose, and black eye he was sporting. I was pretty sure that when he was whole, he wasn't too bad to look at not that I had been checking him out. I have more class than that. Besides the difference in ranks between us made me out of his league. It wasn't my ego, merely truth.

He finally decides to take my advice and closes his eyes. "You're going to take it easy," I tell him, "because at this late stage of your pregnancy...you risk miscarrying." I watch his eyes open at that and a look of disbelief appears. "Yes, you heard me right; your child is still alive...but how long that remains the situation hinges on YOU just resting and letting yourself heal."

He finally falls back asleep after I change a few bandages re-applying the salves left. Once finished, I head to the kitchen to make something for myself to eat. I was still exhausted but some sleep had restored some of my energy back. I was sure I'd need all I could summon forth to deal with the male upstairs.

I've managed a few bites when there is a loud rap on the door. I was pretty sure I knew who was standing at my door and make haste to the door. Opening it, I try for a neutral expression. "Sire."

"How is he?"

"In a lot of pain...but I am trying to keep him comfortable so that he doesn't do anymore damage to himself or the child he carries."

"Have his comrades been by?"

"Yes," I admit, "and I think at least one of them, Sugesh, seems to have an idea of who is responsible for his woeful condition."

"I will definitely stop and talk to them...because this is inexcusable."

"I thoroughly agree, sire," I tell him.

"Keep an eye on him as much as you can...and if you notice anything suspicious let me know."

"I will, sire."

Once the male leaves and I close the door, I realize that he really had to be something if the king made a personal visit to ask about his status. It was obvious that I was going to have to tred carefully with the male. Shaking my head, I head back for my food hoping that it would be the last interruption until I was ready to deal with more people at my residence. I knew that tongues would be wagging when it got out that the king made a visit to me. I wasn't sure how to dispel the rumors...or even if I wanted to. I really needed to stop giving a damn. It might allow me to have a life.


	3. Part Two

Part Two: Meeting Bardock (Tora's POV)

Bardock wakes up again after a few hours and I knew exactly what the problem was. While I had been told that he couldn't be moved FAR, he could be moved, someone would just have to support most of his weight. So I am sure that he's really humiliated to have me have to bring him to the bathroom. Hell, were I in his position, I'd be fucking embarrassed, too. "I'm sorry," he finally manages when I gently put him back in bed, "I...know what a burden I am..."

"Don't worry about it," I tell him gruffly, "Besides, it beats having to guard the borders for days on end."

"Yes...because I am sure waiting hand and foot on ME is so much more enjoyable." His speech was still slow, like it pained him which wasn't surprising with the fact that whoever roughed him up had almost shattered his jaw, but he was obviously too damned determined to let pain keep him from speaking to me.

"Look, you are in no condition to be left to your own devices and since I found you...the task is mine. Besides, I would hope someone would do the same for me were I to get in such a position."

"You...wouldn't be."

"You think so?" I knew I should let the conversation end...but I was entirely too curious about him.

"Y-you...are Elite..."

"What does THAT have to do with anything?"

"N-no one...would treat you...like this."

"You think so?"

"I...know so."

"Let me give you a little bit of advice; don't presume that just because we're higher ranked that we don't get pushed around because we do. It happens in EVERY rank...but I can understand why you would say that it is more prevalent with the lower classes...and I am sorry that it happens at all."

He closes his eyes as he struggles to continue speaking. "Y-you...have a lesser chance of being brutalized and raped by one of your own."

He spoke the truth and even I couldn't deny it. When it came to crimes committed...it was normally by an Elite against a lower ranked Saiyan. Problem was, all too often, the issue was ignored. I understood where Bardock was coming from...because he was right. I was safer as Elite than he ever would be ranked in the Third Class. It was a major problem...but no one seemed to care enough to do anything about it and normally a blind eye was turned. The philosophy was that if you couldn't protect yourself then you earned what you got. It was no wonder lower-classed Saiyans tried to stay as under the radar as they could and kept from making themselves targets. It's what disgusted me most about the way things were. Unfortunately years of letting it go...meant that it was almost impossible to solve. "You're right," I finally tell him, "and it shouldn't be that way...but steps aren't being taken to correct the problem."

"Y-your...rank...isn't held accountable."

"Yes, I will agree with that," I tell him, "We're allowed to get away with way too much."

The soft snort tells me that he wasn't thrilled with my agreement. It couldn't be helped. Our structure had some definite problems. I just doubted that they would ever be fixed in a satisfactory manner. "You need to rest," I remind him, "and then you can go campaigning for rights for your rank."

"Like...I would get anywhere with it."

I was pretty sure that he wouldn't...but I wasn't about to tell him that. Problem was, I was pretty sure he knew it, too. "Well, regardless, you rest and I'll make you something to eat, okay?"

"Fine."

As I head back for the kitchen it occurs to me that I should just ask him who had done this to him...but something told me that it was a subject that might be stressful enough to make him miscarry. I would just have to wait and see if he would volunteer the information on his own. I wasn't exactly holding my breath on that.

I fix him something light that I hope will rest easy on his stomach and carry it to him. For someone who is used to his way of doing things, I feel extremely awkward gently setting the plate down and gently helping him into a sitting position before handing him the plate. "So...Who's managed to invade your space?" he asks softly.

"Your comrades...and the king," I tell him, "None of them are happy mind you."

"I can't imagine they would be," he says eating slowly.

"How did you get yourself in such a mess, Bardock?" I can't help asking.

He goes still a moment and I regret being nosy instantly. However, before I can take my question back, he answers softly, "I wasn't strong enough to keep him from taking what he wanted."

There is nothing that disgusts me more than someone who thinks they have a right to use force to get what they wanted. "That's no way to handle a situation."

"Yeah...well, he didn't take 'no' well at all."

"I can see," I tell him softly.

"I am sure you can."

"Just eat, I am not going to interrogate you. I shouldn't have even asked what I did." Truth was, I didn't want him to talk because I didn't want to hear anymore. It made me sick to my stomach that others could see things that way. A lot about our power-structure made me angry but again, changing it was near to impossible so I did the best I could. In short, I tried to avoid situations that involved lower ranked Saiyans if at all possible. I knew that turning a blind eye was just as bad...but I just did NOT want to get involved. Unfortunately, here was a third-class pregnant male in my home that I had no choice BUT to protect and it was rubbing my emotions raw.

He manages to finish and keep the food down, which was a good sign. I take the plate and slip out of the room trying to give my emotions a break. Looking at him, seeing the bandages and the wounds, just made me want to hurt someone in the worst way. I needed to get my temper under control or I was going to lash out at the wrong person...and I refused to have it be the male in my bed who couldn't defend himself at the moment. I lean against the wall and wonder again WHY I had to be the unfortunate soul to have found him.

A knock at the door makes me growl low in my throat. Whoever was outside my residence was going to have a hell of a problem on their hands if they didn't have a GOOD reason for disturbing me. I throw open the door; a clear sign that I was NOT a happy Saiyan. "Wow, Tor', you sure are moody today,"Sariya comments at my door. Sariya and I were...acquaintences. Best definition was that she was the person I went to when I wanted easy sex.

A snarl escapes me. "Go away," I warn her, "I am in NO mood for you."

"Wow, what crawled up you?"

I grab her arm before jerking her away from my door. "Leave...and do NOT come back here...not for awhile."

She goes stiff in my grip. "You...have someone else in there with you...don't you?"

"Yes and no," I tell her.

"How is it yes and no?" she demands.

"Yes, I have someone in there but NO it's not for the reason you think."

"So...it IS true...you're harboring a little third class slut!"

My hand connects with her face before I realize I lashed out at her and she hits the ground. "Do NOT cast judment on things YOU don't understand," I warn her.

"You...hit me...over some third class Saiyan who doesn't know how to spread his legs correctly? REALLY, Tora?"

"Get off my property and DON'T come back," I snarl at her, "I will NOT tell you again."

She gives me a disgusted look. "You're no better than they are if you are going to defend them," she spits at me, "You'll pay for such an insult Tora."

As I watch her stalk off, I had to wonder why I had ever lowered myself to sleeping with her on occasion. She was a bitch. I chalk it up to desperation and sigh. I shouldn't have lost my temper with her...and it was going to cost me. With as big a mouth as she had, I was going to have enemies quick. Well, it had been a long time since I had to remind the Elite why they do NOT fuck with me. I guess it was time I re-taught the lesson. Dismissing the situation as unimportant, I return inside and go check on Bardock.

"Y-you...are popular," he comments.

"Oh yes," I tell him sarcastically, "Women love me."

"I can tell."

"Don't be snide."  
>"M-my apologies...if I just emptied your available fucks."<p>

I should be mad, hell I should be FURIOUS. Instead, I start laughing. Why? I don't know. It certainly shouldn't have been amusing but there I was nearly rolling at it. Someone really enjoyed fucking with my universe.

Bardock is looking at me like I'd lost my mind when I finally got control of myself. "What?" I ask.

"Wh-when...was your last exam?"

"I assure you, regardless of my sudden lapse into idiocy, I am QUITE sane."

"R-Really?" he asks.

"Yes," I tell him huffily.

"Y-you...don't seem like it."

"Considering how I feel about my rank...I'm surprised I have a sex-drive," I mutter.

"Mmm...so...you might not be insane."

"Cute," I tell him, "Really cute." I am a little surprised when he sticks his tongue out at me...even more so when I return the gesture in kind. I normally didn't relax easily around others if at all, and here I was being childish with a male I barely knew. I was dumbfounded by it.

"Th-that was mature of you."

"Me? What about YOU?" I ask.

"I'm...under the weather."

I roll my eyes. "Uh huh, something tells me that you are used to getting your way."

"C-commander...remember?"

"Right...which of course makes YOU egotistical and arrogant...hey, that sounds familiar."

"I-it's not the same."

I could tell by his tone that I was straying into very dangerous territory. I needed to tred carefully. "No," I agree, "because in your case; at the end of the day; you still care about others."

He settles at that though there was a guarded look that I didn't much care for and I had to make a mental not to NEVER compare him to an elite in terms of attitude. It made him VERY closed-off. "W-was...she important to you?"

I snort. "No, she was just...a distraction when things got to be too much."

"D-did SHE know that?"

"I think she kept hoping that I would choose her as my mate...but we just aren't compatible...besides there is no space for me with her and her ego." My comment makes him laugh softly and I realize that he had a really NICE laugh. It was a dangerous thought...but I couldn't seem to help it.


	4. Part Three

Part Three: And Problems Begin to Arise (Tora's POV)

Within a week, I'd gotten into a pattern with Bardock that almost felt normal save for the annoying crick in my neck that came from sleeping on my couch. I wasn't about to tempt fate and try to share the bed with the other male...as somewhat tempted as I realized I was becoming which was a change since my partners had always been female. It was a little weird to me to think that I was becoming attracted to a male Saiyan. I was hoping that it was just a phase because I needed my space back which meant I needed him to pop his kid out and LEAVE. My already shredded reputation could not take another rumor added to it.

So I did what any self-respecting Elite Saiyan would do...I pushed it as far away as I could and tried to tell myself that there was NOTHING there. When in doubt; deny, deny, deny. Probably not the BEST way to deal with it...but I never mentioned we had a good way of dealing with how we felt.

He still didn't say a word about what happened, but I didn't really expect him to. Hell, I doubted I would want to talk about it, either were I in his shoes. Not that I had a lot of time to even try to ask even if I had the mind to. I know I said that they had best let me know they were coming, but I could hardly keep his companions from seeing him. So they were almost a permanent fixture in my house. I tried not to let it bother me. I had NO reason to be jealous of who took up his time...but I was and THAT bothered me.

Finally, I decided enough was enough and I needed some air. I headed to the doorway where Bardock was once again being entertained by his companions. "Stay awhile," I say simply, "I have a few things to attend to and I would feel better if he weren't alone in the house."

Bardock looks at me and I get the nagging suspicion that he knows why I am running but he says nothing, and I beat a hasty retreat. I had to get this whole issue out of my blood. It was making me crazy with him in my house. That was the only explanation that I would settle for because I was NOT in the mood to analyze how I truly felt about things.

I wasn't really surprised where I ended up. I hadn't even made it to the door before it opened and SHE was standing there. I'd hit an all new low in coming here but I couldn't seem to help myself. "Well, well, well, look who it is," she comments, "What are you doing HERE?"

"I wanted to see you."

I can tell my words surprise her even though her expression never changes. "You...wanted...to...see...me?" she asks slowly.

"Yes," I tell her, "I'm going insane having to house that third class charity case and if it weren't for the fact that our King favors him, I'd have tossed him back with the trash I found him in." Part of me felt bad for saying it because it wasn't true...but I wanted Sariya to feel sorry enough for me that she'd give me the pity fuck I'd come looking for. Pathetic of me? Yes, I know it but I was entirely TOO wound up about the male at my house and it was making my emotions crazy.

It was almost too easy to bend her to my will. Her eyes soften. "Ah, Tora," she murmurs sliding her arms around me, "I thought it was as such. You never COULD refuse a command by our king."

"Wouldn't be a good idea," I agree with her even though SOMETHING in me cringed at her touch. It wasn't what I wanted but it would have to suffice. That she lets me in makes me feel better and worse about things. It also irritated the hell out of me considering that I'd NEVER been attracted to a male and this beaten-up pregnant Saiyan comes in and HE is all I can think about. I needed some sort of normalcy, something familiar...no matter how much it emotionally sickened me to do it. So, yeah, the problem was definitely with how our rank was conditioned.

I got back late and I was sure it was obvious what I was doing. Fasha took one look at me and snorted in derision. "So like one of you to skirt your duties to get laid."

The desire to honestly tell her it was either that or I was going to fuck her little pregnant friend was tempting...but I wasn't pushing a fight in my own home. I chose a parting shot of, "Well, at least I GET laid." I know it definitley didn't endear me to them...but really, there was nothing they could do. Once they left, I head to my room intending on getting a shower.

"Wow," comes the amused voice of the male on my bed, "For someone who hates her...you certainly DO run to her for sex."

I stop in my tracks. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You aren't deaf."

"My sex life is, quite frankly NONE of your business."

"No, but it makes me sad to think that you have no other choice than some fridgid elite bitch."

"You think I have problems getting bed partners? Really? I could go to YOUR quarter RIGHT now and in fifteen seconds have a willing bed partner."

"I would think they would have more sense than to EVER sleep with you?"

I was angry both at him and myself which was NEVER a good combination. "Then let me SHOW you," I tell him before stalking out of the room. Little prick wanted to taunt me...then I would show him who he was messing with.

I am as good as my word and return with a woman in tow. I can't help bringing her into my bedroom. "You were saying?" I ask the male who's eyes widen. "You should KNOW better than to issue a challenge."

"Bardock..." the woman says quietly.

"Leave her alone," Bardock tells me harshly.

"I am hardly hurting her," I reply, "She came here of her own free will."

"You...sonofabitch! Leave her ALONE!"

"Bardock, it's alright," she says obviously trying to calm him down. It kind of irked me that it was obvious the Third Class knew each other personally.

"You DON'T need to sleep with him!"

Her eyes soften. "You know how much we struggle, 'Dock. If not him then someone else. At least HE'S not trying to hurt me."

"You can't trust THEM."

"I know," she answers, "But...It's cold at my place...they turned off all power again. I can't stay there tonight."

"See?" I ask gently wrapping an arm around her, "I'm doing her a favor. Now be a good patient and rest." The look of fury he flashes at me as I escort the woman into the bathroom hurts but I ignore it. I'd gotten the rise out of him that I wanted. Hopefully, it would help.

"You shouldn't tease him like that."

I look at her as she undresses. "Oh?"

Her eyes seem to gaze at me. "He's in a precarious enough position as it is."

"Really? Like being pregnant and getting beaten up isn't enough..."

Her eyes flash. "You wouldn't understand!"

"Look," I tell her irritably, "I don't want to TALK about him!"

She looks at me and looks at the door before a soft laugh escapes her. "Oh, I see. You want him...don't you?"

"Don't," I warn her.

She shakes her head. "Boy are YOU ever screwed up, huh? Nothing like realizing that you want someone lower ranked than you huh?"

"I said I DON'T want to talk about it...or would you LIKE to take your chances on another willing bed partner?"

Her eyes fill with fear. "N-No..." she whispers, "Please..."

"Then be quiet and get in the shower." I watch as she does so with a swiftness that makes me wonder just what the HELL was going on in that quarter. I follow her in turning the water on, the spray hitting both of us. Even with the warmth, she was still shivering and I was beginning to think it wasn't a physical cold that she suffered from. Slowly, I slid my arms around her pulling her tightly to me.

"D-don't...let him come back," she whispers, "Don't let him make the sort of sacrifices that got him INTO this mess...please. Whatever you do...KEEP him out of our Quarter."

Slowly, I turn her to face me. "What is going on?" I ask quietly.

"Why do you THINK he's in such a state?" she whispers hoarsely, "Why do you THINK he lets that bastard use him as he sees fit? It's the only way we get what we need."

I go VERY still. "Exactly WHO are we talking about and WHY?"

She closes her eyes shaking her head. "I can't tell you...he's made me promise to NEVER talk to someone else about it. He says it's HIS problem to handle."

"Bardock has asked you to NOT disclose the information?" I was completely baffled.

"Yes," she answers softly, "and I've broken my word saying as little as I have...but please, PLEASE do as I ask. He can't go through this anymore. We're not worth his sacrifice."

"You can't just say this and not expect me to wonder what you're not telling me."

"I made an oath," she protests.

"And I'm housing him...so I have a right to know who I am looking out for."

"All I will tell you...is his name is Jerich."

I go VERY still. I knew the name, hell ALL of us knew who he was and NOTHING about the male was good. "Bardock is...mixed up with Jerich and his ilk?"

"Jerich...is in charge of seeing to our Quarter."

That explained it. That explained EVERYTHING. If there was one thing I knew about Jerich and his closest friends was that they were sadistic pricks when they had a mind to be. They had never been charged mostly because they chose from lower classed Saiyans...and everyone was terrified of them so no one talked. "So no one sees a damn thing," I mutter.

"Something like that," she admits.

"He's carrying Jerich's child?"

"Either his or one of his goons. He's shared Bardock around."

For some reason that REALLY pisses me off. Something about the image of those low-lives passing him around just did NOT sit well with me. "Someone HAS to stop that."

Her eyes widen at my vehement retort. "N-no one challenges him. Anyone who does...normally ends up dead for their troubles."

"Is that how Bardock ended up in the trash?" I demand.

She bites her lip a moment, and I am tempted to shake her to make her talk but she finally whispers, "No...that was probably Amera."

"Amera? A female put him in that condition?"

"Not all of the damage probably not because they aren't easy on Bardock...but Jerich favors the Commander so he wouldn't try to kill him. If anyone wanted him dead it was her. Amera...is a First Class Saiyan who...and I know how insane she has to be to be this way...is in love with Jerich."

From what I knew about Jerich I had to agree with that assumption. "So...Jerich is probably looking for him."

"Probably," she admits, "which isn't going to go well for the rest of us...it's why my power is out. He does it to get our...cooperation when he wants information or to locate someone."

Which meant my quarter wasn't talking either. Jerich was bad news even for us Elite. No one would tell him where Bardock was if I didn't give them express permission. Which meant that quarter was about to suffer. whole situation was enough to make me sick to my stomach so needless to say we just showered and I brought her back into the main room.

"Conscious get a hold of you?" Bardock asks.

"I don't have one," I tell him, "We were talking...about your friend Jerich." The moment I said the name, I watched him go emotionally cold.

"Your power is off?" he asks the female.

"Bardock, don't..." she pleads.

"Is it OFF?" he demands.

"Yes," she whispers sounding defeated.

I am startled to watch Bardock actually get OUT of the bed. "Oh, no you DON'T!" I tell him sternly.

"Shut up," he snarls at me.

"You are NOT strong enough to take on more stress!"

"I do NOT answer to you!"

"And I am NOT letting you go back just so that you can get hurt and miscarry because some psycho-bitch fancies herself in love with that prick!"

His eyes flash as he looks at her. "You TOLD him?"

"I..." She starts before looking away, "I'm sorry, Bardock."

"Look she was just..." Honestly, I never got a chance to finish the sentence because I wasn't expecting him to haul off and hit me. I never saw it come and then everything went black.


	5. Part Four

Part Four: Back to Hell (Bardock's POV)

I really hadn't meant to knock him out...but it made things easier as a whole. "Bardock..."

"Elara, don't," I warn her, "I am NOT going to allow this."

"Amera nearly KILLED you!" she protests, "Not to mention...you're close to having your child."

"I have an obligation," I tell her even though every fiber of my being agreed with her observation, "Just get me to him." I knew she would do as I asked even though she disagreed. We were close. Hell, I KNEW everyone in the quarter personally. It was why I put myself through this. Jerich was going to be displeased so it would take a lot to put me back in favor with him.

"'Dock...reconsider," Elara begs softly as we get to his home, "Please...for your sake."

I look at her a moment. "It has never been about ME," I tell her before knocking on the door. I didn't want it to open, didn't want to see the male who made my very existence hell. But I had no choice. I had too many people who needed my compliance to be that selfish. A moment later, the door opens.

"Bardock," Jerich says leaning against the doorframe. I watch his eyes gaze up and down me. "What happened?"

"Amera," I tell him softly, my eyes not meeting his gaze. I knew how to play this game. If I complied with all his wishes he'd turn Elara's power back on. If not...well, I wasn't about to fail in this.

"That woman...Well, I'll set her straight. Go home, Elara, you're power will be on before you get there."

"Yes, Jerich," I hear her whisper before the tell-tale signs of her retreating from him.

"Get in here, Bardock," he commands me, "I want to see how badly you're hurt."

Hating what I had to do, I comply and am soon standing inside the home. Jerich circles me. "Someone certainly took care of you."

"They had no choice. The king demanded it of them."

"Does he know?"

"He knows only that I was badly wounded and needed care. He will NEVER know any more," I intone emotionlessly.

"Good boy. Get to my bed. I'll see you shortly...once I remind Amera just what happens when she touches what's MINE without MY express permission."

I wordlessly do as told. I could find the bastard's room and bed blindfolded. I strip out of the clothing and slide onto the bed. I had played this game enough times to know and understand the rules. Trying to make myself comfortable in my advanced pregnancy, I couldn't help but realize how much of a difference it had been being in Tora's home. Sure the Elite was a real pain to deal with...he'd never forced me into sex, never made me feel like nothing more than a warm body. Yeah, he was an arrogant asshole but he'd left me alone. It meant a lot to me...which was sad but it was my lot in life. It was what I had chosen when Jerich had been given charge over the quarter I lived in, when we realized that we were now under the control of someone who on a GOOD day was a demon. I'd made the only choice I could live with; I'd made a deal with the devil. I'd let him do whatever he wanted with me as long as the others didn't suffer, as long as the others were looked after.I regretted it on a daily basis, I won't lie...but I kept doing it, kept sacrificing my soul because I could NOT let the others down. I WOULD not let the others down.

I am almost comfortable when he steps back in. "She won't be a problem anymore," Jerich tells me. His tone is low, purring which meant he'd probably killed her and was horny. This was NOT good for me.

"I...am not sure what you want is...a good idea," I tell him trying to keep my voice soft, non-argumentative.

Jerich chuckles. "So concerned for the little one, hmmm? But no matter, I know how to do this so that there is no damage done."

He would know all the ways to have sex with someone without causing damage. I knew to just nod my head and go with it. It didn't matter that sex was now a chore for me...that I got no satisfaction from it anymore. It mattered that as long as I did this everyone else would have an easier time getting by. Sometimes, you just didn't have a choice in matters. No one wanted to listen, no one CARED enough about my quarter to pay attention which is why I was stuck in hell.

Being Third Class put a Saiyan at the bottom of the totem pole...which is why so much went on in my Quarter that no one looked into. The higher ranks didn't really care because EVERYONE was afraid of Jerich. I mean EVERYONE feared the prick...and I didn't blame them. We all just pretended everything was fine because no one believed that speaking out would do anything OTHER than cause more problems. Because that's ALL that happened. So it went on and we did what we could to minimize the damage; for me, it meant surrendering everything I was. However, it worked so I couldn't complain...too much.

I endure sex with him which again is mechanical on my part. As many times as I have done this it still kind of surprised me that I kept hearing how 'good' I was how 'tight' and 'so willing' I still was. It made me shudder and I had to fight back a wave of sickness at the very thought. I was quite pleased when the male rolled away from me snoring. Closing my eyes, I couldn't help but wondered if Tora was awake and how angry he was at my actions. I pretty much figured that he would merely shrug it off and give some excuse as to my departure. Nothing more. I had to shove down violently, the part of me that wished he would come to my aid. I wasn't naïve enough to believe that there were any decent Elite left.

Morning comes and I am glad to see Jerich leave. With him gone, I make a call to Fasha. "Why...are you contacting me from Jerich's?"

I make a bitter smile that she can't see. "You know why," I tell her quietly, "Tell the others I will be back tomorrow."

"Bardock..."

"Don't," I warn her, "Do as you are told, Fasha."

There is silence before I hear a subdued, "Yes, Commander."

I end the connection and sigh to myself. I hated that things were this way...but I needed the pay too much. It wasn't a lot...but I had a child to think about. As much as I despised those responsible for my pregnancy, I wanted this child. It was mind-boggling to those who knew me but I couldn't blame the actions of others on an innocent. I just couldn't. I slide my hand down to my stomach and a moment later, I feel the baby kick. It makes me smile, one of the few things in life that got an emotional response out of me. 'I hope...that you fair better in life than I do, kiddo.' As I stand there and feel the movements, it occurs to me...this child would NEVER be safe with me. That if I did indeed mean for a better life for my child...I would have to do something drastic.

I never make it to meet my squad...only because my water breaks. I get myself to a medic I knew...who would do my any favor I asked of him. I needed this favor...more than anything in the world, I needed this favor. "Repeat that AGAIN?" the male says staring at me after seven hours of labor that made me feel like I was dying.

"I...need you to report that the child was still-born; a side effect from damage taken. PLEASE."

"WHY?"

"You know why," I tell him even as I cradle Raditz to my chest. He was such a cute, tiny thing...and the one person in the world I had to keep as far from me as possible.

"So...what do you want me to do with Raditz?"

This was the tricky part, but I was hoping that the compassion he showed me would be extended to the helpless child I was about to send to him. I place Raditz in a carrier before placing a note against him and hand the male directions. "Take him here...please," I whisper fatigued from the whole ordeal.

"Rest, Bardock," the male replies, "and I'll do this for you. I just...hope that you know what you are doing."

As I slowly fade off into the darkness, I can't help but hope the same for myself along with the hope that Tora did as I asked.


	6. Part Five

Part Five: Trying to Decide What to do Next (Tora's POV)

I was NOT pleased to wake up after being struck by Bardock. I was even MORE displeased to find that the idiot had LEFT. I was pretty sure I KNEW where he was and that was problematic because on my own, I was no match for the likes of Jerich and his sidekicks. I wasn't sure what to do now that he was gone. If either the medic or, gods help me, the king wandered to my residence I would be in definite trouble. Rubbing my head, I realized that there was really nothing I could do early in the morning and lie down on my bed to get some rest.

Waking up, I have this feeling that something is wrong and then I hear the crying. I immediately head for my front door and open it...only to be greeted by the sight of a child in a carrier crying piteously. A feeling of dread fills me as I see the note. Carefully, I pick it up and open it.

_Tora, _

_ I realize that you have no love for me or my rank...but I know of no one else to ask this favor of. The child before you...is my son, Raditz. There is no record of him because the child I had was "stillborn". I am...begging you to take him and raise him. I want him...to have a better life than I do. Please...if you don't raise him than see him to a family who will love him like he deserves._

_ Bardock_

I have to read it several times before my mind wraps around the fact that not only had that male knocked me out and left, he was sticking me with his CHILD. It irked me for a few minutes before I realized that I had no reason to be angry. He was looking out for the wellfare of his child. Any parent worth anything would do the same. I look at the crying newborn and sigh. "What crime did I commit that this is my punishment?" I mutter before gently lifting the carrier up, "Come on, Raditz, let's get you inside so that I don't have fifty billion questions asked of me and no good answers."

I had known a few females with young ones of their own...so I had formula kept. Sighing, I make up a bottle before offering it. Raditz refuses for a few minutes before finally latching on. Holding him, I find something in me softening. The infant was adorable and I could definitley tell he was going to be something when he got older. However, thinking about that...made me think about the mother who had given him up; the same male who was facing a pain NO ONE should be subjected to...all because no one was willing to stand up and stop what was going on. I'd had enough of this whole convoluted story so it was more than time that I got involved. I was now emotionally a part of this and I wasn't going to just stand back and watch. I'd never been a bystander before and I certainly was NOT going to start NOW.

Once I had Raditz settled, I decided that it was time to see exactly what I could do about the problem...preferably without going to the palace and dragging the king into what was sure to be a mess. First, I had to find an ally who would help against Jerich. That would probably be the hardest part. However, I don't get very far when Sariya walks into view. She was the LAST thing that I needed right now. "Taking up babysitting?" she asks noting Raditz.

"It's...complicated," I reply.

She laughs at me, she actually laughs at me. "Let me guess," she says, "Your luck finally ran out and the woman dumped your brat on your doorstep."

I didn't like to lie...but she was NOT someone who could be trusted with what I was about to do. "Something like that," I tell her in what I hoped was a rueful tone. When she laughs, I know I've managed it.

"You need to be more careful there, stud," she comments, "Your insatiable appetite is gonna get you in trouble."

"I've definitely noticed." THAT was definitley no lie. It was amazing I hadn't manage to get Sariya pregnant though I was pretty sure I now knew why she wasn't mated...not that I was getting near to telling her my thoughts. She'd probably react badly.

"So...What are you up to?"

"I needed to go and get some things for Raditz...want to come?"

"Uh...not particularly...but have fun with that."

I knew she wouldn't follow me if I told her that...and it was the truth. I DID need to get things for Raditz...in addition to figuring out my plan of attack. With a little luck...actually with a LOT of luck I wouldn't have to go to the palace and see how long it would take for someone to want to get involved in sorting this mess out. 'Good going,' I think to myself, 'You just HAD to go and take that short-cut didn't you? Idiot.'

I know what a bad idea it is to bring Raditz with me within five minutes because he generates WAY too much attention. Unfortunately, it couldn't be helped so I try to do my best to keep from making more unnecessary rumors start but I am pretty sure that there's no point. I manage to get what I need for Raditz and decide to stop in to see a friend who MIGHT be willing to help or at least point me in the right direction.

The door is opened after the second knock and the male before me stares for a few minutes before snorting softly. "What in the HELL were you thinking?" he asks.

"It was a good idea at the time?" I ask him.

He rolls his eyes before stepping back and letting me in. "Why do I think that this isn't a friendly visit?"

"I...need some advice...and maybe an ally."

Nioni looks at me a moment. "What about?"

"Do...you know what's going on in the Third Class Quarter?"

Nioni's countenance goes grim. "You don't want to go up against Jerich, Tora. NO ONE wins that battle."

"Nioni.."

"No, Tora. I would HIGHLY suggest that you DON'T."

"Why is everyone so afraid of HIM?" I demand.

"Because Jerich, besides being powerful as hell, is a vindictive bastard and has way more allies than we could possibly dispatch before WE would all be dead or worse. Whatever you do...do NOT get involved in it. He's untouchable."

"Does our King know?"

"No, and he won't. Jerich has people on the inside who stop any missives from reaching him. You'd never get word in...and forget a face-to-face meeting...you'd only get his name out before something would come up that would need the royal's IMMEDIATE attention and you'd never get a second chance to see him."

"So...there is NOTHING that can be done?"

"No, Tora...so whatever your interest in the goings-on in that Quarter...LEAVE it ALONE."

"I can't," I say quietly, "I can't turn a blind eye to this. Saiyans are being TORTURED."

"It's NOT our problem and as long as it REMAINS so...we don't end up targets. Just leave it alone, Tora. It's hopeless. It's sad...but it's hopeless."

I hated that answer. I absolutely LOATHED that answer. Unfortunately, I was already aware of what his answer would be. It was the answer I had feared. If no one could help...if no one WOULD help, I didn't have a lot of options. Actually, I only had ONE...and I didn't want to use it. God help me, but I did NOT want to use it.

As I head home, it occurs to me that I was supposed to report to the king if anything was amiss. I debate the pros and cons of actually giving him such a thing. Staring down at Raditz however, I realize that I can't go there WITH the child because Bardock would have had papers filed that he had a still-born. This was potentially problematic. I struggle to figure out what to do with the child in the interim. Finally, I decide to send a note to the king without going and seeing him. I couldn't afford to leave Raditz unprotected and didn't know anyone who could be persuaded to watch the infant without talking.

_Sire, _

_ You asked me to keep you informed of any changes. Well, I am sorry to say that the event you asked for NOT to happen has occurred. The why isn't sure but I know that there is trouble afoot. It needs to be looked into._

_Tora_

I send it and hopes that it was vague enough that no one would get suspicious. Hopefully, it made it to King Vegeta and the male would know what to do...preferably before I had to go and see the LAST person that I wanted to have to talk to. With that done, I put up what had been bought all the while listening for Raditz who was sleeping. I could only wonder how much it had to hurt for Bardock to have made the choice he had. I don't think I would have been able to do it...regardless of the situation, I don't think I would have been able to part with a child. He had to feel deeply that he couldn't care for Raditz the way he needed to have willingly sent him to me and claimed the child to be still-born. Hopefull Jerich believed him...or things would be definitely bad in his corner. That I cared at all still annoyed me slightly. The male had assaulted me and here I was protecting his son and trying to find a way to help him. It boggled my mind.


	7. Part Six

Part Six: Back to Life as Normal (Bardock's POV)

"Ouch, 'Dock, I am sorry to hear about the little one."

There were times that I really thought that it was awful how much a monster this bastard was...and there were times I was glad. This was one of the times that I was glad that he cared for no one else. "I...tried...Jerich..." I try to sound pitiful enough that he would belive it.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Accidents happen. You just rest and get back on your feet, Bardock." How magnanimous of him.

I was glad once he left. "Bardock..." the medic starts.

"No," I tell him, "NO ONE is to know other than you and me."

"Not even your squad?"

"Not even my squad," I say quietly. Lying to those closest to me was not my way...but I couldn't see any help for it. If I wanted Raditz to stay alive...there had to be little to no record of his existence. It hurt...like nothing else, but it was just another price paid because of the rank I held.

"As you wish, Bardock."

I wanted to get off of bed-rest as soon as I could because I did NOT want to lay there wondering if Tora had taken in my son...or if I really SHOULD be mourning the death of my child. "Thank you," I say quietly.

"If it makes you feel any better...Tora was seen with an infant in the Elite Market."

I go still at that. "He was?"

"Mmhmm, they were talking about how it was more than time his ways got him in trouble."

Hope fills me at that. Raditz was safe...and fate willing...would have a better life than I could have managed for him here. I could endure this hell with that knowledge. "Thank you."

"I thought that might ease your heart."

I settled into the bed. My son was safe. I would heal. While not perfect, things were definitely looking up. Jerich cared nothing at all for the child so I could rest assured that he wouldn't go poking around. He was such a gullible idiot. It was apparently the only mercy the deaf divinities would allow me...so it had to be enough.

However, I am not left alone for long, surprise there. I am just surprised at who shows up. "I am surprised at you, Bardock."

"S-sire..." I say startled at the male's appearance.

"You shouldn't have left where you were."

"I...couldn't stay there, sire."

"And look what that got you."

I swallow the protest that wants to erupt. "There was no help for it. I was...too badly injured."

"Who did this to you, Bardock?"

Tora had told him something that he didn't like to hear. Great. The only problem with that was no one was going to do anything if I was honest with him. I would only make it worse on the people I was trying to protect. So I did the only thing I knew to do in a time like this; I lied. "I don't know...they took me by surprise, sire."

"Did they now?"

"Yes, sire." It was against my honor to outright lie to him but I felt I had no other choice. I put way too many people in danger if I was honest with him and Jerich wasn't dealt with personally.

I can tell he's not pleased with my answers when he leaves but he doesn't push...which I am grateful for. Part of me is wondering why I didn't just tell him the truth while the part of me that knew better understood; Jerich and his men had NEVER been caught and had the charges stick. NEVER. I don't know WHY the Elite would rather claim such a bastard rather than let justice be done...but they protected him well. Anyone would alibi him and I would look like the bad guy. If I did that to him; EVERYONE in the Third Class Quarter that he could manage to hurt WOULD be hurt. It wasn't acceptable to me. I would rather lose this fight then have anyone else pay the price.

Needless to say, I am glad when I am allowed to leave. It wasn't in me to like to be bed-ridden. I felt the loss of my son keenly but I kept myself going because I had no choice in the matter. My squad had been in and out since the whole debacle and the fact that I was lying to them now, too, told me that things had gotten way out of my control. "Hey, 'Dock," Fasha greets me softly.

"I'm fine," I tell her immediately, "I am NOT fragile."

"I know that," she replies, "But this still has to be hard on you."

"I'll get through it." It was the truth. I had no other choice. Being stuck in hell; you either gave up or you struggled through yet another day to get NO WHERE. There wasn't anything else to do.

I am not surprised that going home, I am met by Elara. "Bardock..." she starts.

"Don't," I tell her, "I don't want to hear another apology...or god help me, another accusation on my actions. I had NO choice!"

"I know that," she says quietly, "I am just...I AM sorry that you go through this at all."

"If I don't...then no one is going to get anywhere," I tell her, "So I kind of HAVE to be okay with the way things are."

"We were NEVER meant for this."

I shrug. "Tell that to the arrogant upstarts who forgot that there was an HONOR to their rank. I think they forgot that somewhere down the line."

"We don't deserve to be treated like this."

"Oh, I definitely agree with that...but the people who NEED to agree with that are too worried about what will happen if THEY open their mouths."

"Which is sadder still."

"Oh, I agree with you, Elara...but nothing will change so long as Jerich lives and breathes. That's the bottom line. Until someone kills that bastard and takes care of his idiots...NO ONE in this Quarter is going to rest easy without sacrificing more than they want to."

She gently touches my shoulder. "I wish...I wish you had refused his deal those years ago."

"Sometimes...I do to," I admit softly, "because let's face it; I HATE this...but then...I walk through the Quarter and I see who I am protecting...what my compliance is the price for...and I get through it."

"You are better than most."

"I have to be."

I am in my own residence long enough to remove my armor and scouter. I was barely here unless Jerich was on duty somewhere on Vegeta-sei which wasn't often because he tended to get his shifts covered by others. I return to his place of residence and knock. I knew that he probably already knew I was on my way...but I learned a long time ago to observe all his rules or face the consequences. He tended to use even the slightest infraction to inflict pain on others. It annoyed me at some points because if he was in enough of a mood...there was nothing that could be done to AVOID the pain. Those nights...were the ones where I regretted ever allowing this to be done to me. Those were the nights I just wanted to surrender and say to HELL with all of THIS; the nights that my strength and endurance were tested to their very limits. That I had yet to break told me that I wasn't as weak as Jerich thought. Some nights that was the only truth that I could cling to when the walls closed in on me and I was on the edge of surrender.


	8. Part Seven

Part Seven: No Other Choice (Tora's POV)

I receive a note from the King about Bardock's response to an inquiry and I groan softly. Of course the male would deny everything. It bothers me something fierce because it was so obvious that there was something wrong. Crumpling the letter, I know that there was never going to be a change until something was done about the problem. Jerich would just deny everything and he would be alibi'd if I went through the proper channels. That meant that I was going to have to take a leaf out of his book. I was about to have to get sneakier, crueler, and a hell of a whole lot bloodier than he was to get my way. Well, I never said that underneath it all I was a NICE guy. Honestly, I could be a bastard if I wanted to be; and I'd left enough battered victims to prove it. I was, after all an Elite male. We were a violent, blood-thirsty, aggressive lot. Hell, Sariya had seen me in a fit of rage and knew not to cross me too far. I just didn't like that side of me...but it was an alternative for how to handle things. I was sick to death of all of this and more than a little annoyed at myself for getting involved in the first place. Unfortunately, I had so it was now MY mess to handle.

I get Raditz settled and asleep before I try and figure out just how far Jerich's web stretched...and just who I had to worry about in his ranks. For that, I needed some intel...so like it or not, Nioni was going to have to talk to me. I place a private call to his residence. "For some reason, I think I am not going to like this."

"Nioni, how far deep is the hole?"

"You really want to know?"

"I need to know what I am getting into if I attempt this."

"For starters, nearly half the elite are working for him...including your friend Sariya."

"Is she now?"

"Yeah, her cousin is one of his companions."

"Nice to know."

"Look, what's so important to you that you're trying to take down one of tightest knit groups formed?"

This was going to be embarrassing to admit but... "One of the Third Class...got under my skin."

"Are you serious? You're doing this for a Third Class Saiyan? Are you INSANE?"

"Yeah, I am definitely thinking that I am. Look, I just need information from you, not criticism."

" You're going up against the WORST of our people, I hope you know. I hope that this little piece of tail is worth it to you."

"I think he actually hates me."

"He?"

"Yeah, HE."

"Tora...since when do you like MALES?"

"Since I had him in my home and he's all I can think about."

"Why not just ASK Jerich for him if it means so much to you? Why put yourself through this?"

"Because...He'll never let me have the Commander."

"Bardock...This is about Bardock?"

"Yeah."

"You'd have better luck assassinating the king than getting him."

It was so nice to know that Bardock was so prized. "That's...not comforting, Nioni."

"I know...but you wanted information. Way I hear it, Jerich wants to keep him...in a permanent sort of way mostly, I think, because Bardock is fertile. Pity about his first pregancy though."

"I tried to help him."

"Yeah, but the way I heard it...the child was still-born. I am pretty sure this will make him put a tighter leash on his own. One of his more ardent admirers...a First Class named Amera was found in a dark alley. Murdered."

Well damn, that told me a lot about how Jerich felt about Bardock. That wasn't good all things considered. "Guess he takes the mindset that he's the only one allowed to make his toys bleed." It was supposed to be a joke...but I am pretty sure my voice was too strained for that.

"Something like that," Nioni comments.

"Let me ask you this; is Paragus one of his allies?"

"Paragus? No, actually, I think he hates Jerich...why?"

"Because if worse comes to worse..."

"No, Tora," Nioni says immediately, "You CANNOT get in touch with Paragus again! You KNOW how unstable he is!"

"He likes me well enough," I tell him.

"TORA!"

"I told you that I was going to get Bardock. Apparently, you didn't understand how serious I am."

"If you go and bring Paragus, you put in jeopardy EVERYONE on this planet!"

"Perhaps it's time they learned there were consequences for their actions then."

"Don't," Nioni pleads softly, "Tora, DON'T. Don't go to him. I am begging you!"

"Then HELP me goddammit!" I snap at him, "HELP me stop Jerich or I am going to have to do it MYSELF!"

"I...I can't, Tora."

"Why not?"

"My family is indebted to him."

It makes me want to smack my head into the wall. Of course. Because my luck was just that bad. "Then you give me no choice."

"If you...are set in this...I will have to stop you."

The warning stills me cold. "You would get in my way?"

"I don't think you fully grasp the severity of the situation. If I think that you are actually going to go and find Paragus...I am going to bring down the palace on you. I mean it, Tora."

I am silent a moment before saying the only thing left in this situation to say, "Then I suggest that you call the king NOW," before ending the connection.

The problem with telling him that, was the fact that I KNEW he was going to do it, too. It gave me little time to act. Luckily for me, I still had a few unknown allies left for when things got really, really bad. I gently scoop up Raditz and pack some things before getting out of my house. If I knew Nioni...the palace guards would be there trying to arrest me for treason or some such nonsense. Not this Elite they weren't.

I make it out of the Palace Quarter and head through more rocky, dangerous terrains. I knew where I was going, knew there was no danger to me or the infant I carried. Anyone else who attempted this for the first time...would probably get themselves killed if they weren't careful.

I touch down by a seedy looking tavern that one would pass even if they risked freezing to death otherwise. It was THAT uninviting. With any luck my quarry would be inside. If not, I knew how to get ahold of him. Stepping across the threshold, familiar boisterous voices tell me that fate was being kind. His crew was here...that meant so was their captain. And I needed desperately to talk to Turles. I find the male easy enough; all bronze skin and bad attitude. It was a shame he looked so much like Bardock...though I thought there was no comparison as to which was more to my liking. "Well, what do you know, Tora. What brings you here...with an infant?"

I give him a snort. "It's a tale you'd find humorous," I mutter.

"Somehow, I am sure of it, too."

"I need you to get me to Paragus, Turles. FAST."

"Things are that bad?"

"Tell me, what do you know about a male named Jerich?"

A low sound of displeasure escapes him. "What does THAT bastard have to do with ANYTHING?"

"I am trying to get rid of him...and I need Paragus's help to do so."

"Tora, has anyone told you that dealing with Paragus is DANGEROUS?"

"I know...but I don't have a choice. I already have the palace guards looking for me courtesy of Nioni. I need to find him."

"Nioni is sending the Palace Guards after you? Wow, Tor', you are popular."

"I warned him that if he wouldn't help with taking down Jerich and his ilk...I would get Paragus to help me do it. He is indebted to Jerich so...I know have a BIG roadblock in my way."

"What about Jerich pisses YOU off?" Turles demands, "That you would even DARE go against him?"

"You see the infant in my arms? His name is Raditz. He's...Bardock's son."

"Bardock...that's what this is about?" In an instant, Turles's coutenance changes.

"You know him?" I ask.

"Of course I do. Bardock's...my twin brother."

"You're ranks apart..."

"I know. My power was obvious when I was born...Bardock's not so much. I had to watch as life for my brother was so different...so much harder than my own. When we were five...my parents sent Bardock to a Third Class relative of theirs to live not wanting him...to tarnish their reputation."

"Well, apparently, he's suffering at Jerich's hands to protect the Quarter he lives in."

"Sounds like my brother," Turles sighs, "I'm less than savory and he's noble to a fault."

"Will you help then? I need to find Paragus."

"I think you're crazy...but as this has to do with my family...I guess I don't have a choice."

"Thank you."

Turles slowly gets up and walks over. "Wow, my nephew's sure cute," he comments.

"I did notice that."

Turles chuckles. "My brother must have done a number to you."

"I'll tell you the whole story at some point. I just...I don't even LIKE males and then HE comes along and...well, I am trying to take out a good portion of the Elite by the Palace."

Turles shakes his head. "My brother always did have a way with men."

"I am not sure he'd be happy to hear you say that."

"No, probably not...but it IS the truth."

Can't say, from the situation as he was in, that I disagreed with Turles's statement. As long as I had known the pirate, I had never known that he was kin to Bardock...but it did explain the resemblance. Hopefully, Paragus would be in a helpful mood...though I knew I didn't really have to worry that much. Five years ago, I'd gotten him and his newborn son off the planet before our king killed them both. It got me brownie points. Hopefully it would be enough to get what I wanted done without having to owe him in the future...not that I wouldn't just agree to that...because at this point, I'd agree to damn near anything.


	9. Part Eight

Part Eight: Finding An Ally (Tora's POV)

We get out of the tavern only a few brief moments before the guards show up. "Nioni really is afraid of what you are doing, I see," Turles comments as we sneak back to where his ship is docked.

"I told you. This guy is problematic apparently."

"Jerich has always been that way...even when he was younger. Problem with this bastard is...he's charming and charismatic when he wants to be."

"Yeah, and before you know it, you realize you just sold your soul to the devil."

"Something like that."

"So Bardock's why you don't like him, huh?"

"Do I need a better reason for it than that?"

"No, I just...you never told me you had a brother."

Turles snorts. "I try not to be that familiar with people. It tends to keep them from being tortured for information about me."

"Right," I drawl, "I forgot that you were a disturber of the piece, a ruffian, and a cut-throat. You're the kind of person that parents threaten their children with becoming if they don't obey."

Turles laughs. "Stop being a brat, Tora."

"Then don't tell me things I already know, Turles."

The pirate snorts. "I pity my brother having to deal with you."

"You pity...Hey, I never said I wanted a relationship with him!" I protest.

That makes Turles stop forcing me to do the same. He slowly turns around to face me. "Say that again," he tells me.

"I NEVER said I wanted a relationship with him!"

"Say that MEETING my gaze, Tora."

"I...Oh dammit, Turles!"

Turles chuckles. "I see that someone has it bad for my little brother."

"I wish I never met him," I mutter.

"I am sure you do...but you DID so...that's why we're here," Turles says as we take off again.

"When this is taken care of...it's the LAST that Quarter is going to see of me."

Turles stays silent about this until we're in the safety of his ship and off of Vegeta-sei. "That's...going to be hard to do, you realize."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't get rid of someone like Jerich...without replacing him."

I go very still. "What...are you talking about?"

Turles chuckles. "You didn't think this through...did you, Tora? If you take out Jerich like you want...YOU are going to have to replace him. It's the only way to keep things from falling apart in your Quarter. Someone HAS to be in charge."

"Why would it have to be ME?"

"Because anyone else would just make you have to do this all over and you know it...unless YOU can think of someone who is as moraled as you are...as strong as you are...who can be cruel when necessary. Do YOU know anyone who fits those qualifications who IS NOT YOU?"

"No," I admit.

"Ergo..." Turles starts.

"Ergo...I just set myself up for a damn MESS," I sigh.

"You got it. Nicely done, Tora."

"If nothing is done...that Quarter is going to fall to ruin...and if I do something about it...I'm complicating my life..."

"THIS is why I don't often do the RIGHT thing," Turles points out.

I decide that going in emotional circles with Turles wasn't going to help and switch to a different topic. "Where is Paragus these days?"

"Strangely enough? He stays close to home."

"That's intelligent," I mutter.

"Well, they stopped looking for him awhile ago."

"If our king thinks he's such a threat...I don't understand that."

"Well, it helps that Paragus doesn't draw unnecessary attention to himself. He's been primarily focused on training Broly. The boy's got powers like you wouldn't believe...and needs all the emotional anchoring that he can get."

"I kind of figured that was the case," I commented, "It's nice to know that he's got his priorities straight."

"I am not sure it's that his priorities are straight...because you know EXACTLY what he's grooming his son for don't you?"

"To kill Vegeta. I know."

"Then don't be too relieved."

"I have too much too worry about to want to argue Paragus's parenting methods," I tell him staring down at the infant I carried, "I need to get Raditz back with his mother...pronto."

"You really ARE smitten with him."

"No, I am just NOT a good parent-figure."

Turles gives me a look. "You...not a parent? Puh-lease, Tora. You're already better than MOST elites; you took in a child that isn't even YOURS...and you're protective of him. I hate to be the bearer of bad news..."

"Then DON'T," I interrupt him NOT wanting to hear the rest of what he had to say. It makes him laugh softly.

"You elites sure like to continue your own denial...dontcha?"

"You would know...you nearly ARE one," I retort.

Turles waves me off. "I doubt anyone likes remembering that I am a Saiyan."

"Well...gee...I wonder why?" I comment sarcastically.

"Hey, I've ever and only stolen from OTHER planets. I have YET to steal from Vegeta-sei! What more could he ask for?"

"Maybe the fact that you are unrepentant...and you don't pledge your loyalty has something to with it."

Turles snorts. "I don't like the way he does things...so it's not going to happen."

"Newsflash, I think we all have issues with our king...but it's a known fact that I doubt ANYONE agrees a hundred percent with another."

"I know...but I enjoy pillaging and generally making a nuisance of myself. I leave the bowing, scraping, and taking care of others to my twin. Bardock is good at that. He'd make the perfect wife."

"You shouldn't be so cruel to him."

"On the contrary, I am the ONLY one allowed to be cruel to him. I'm his OLDER brother."

"Thank god, I was an only child."

Turles laughs at me, "I am sure that you are glad of that."

"I wouldn't be able to deal with someone else like me."

"Neither would the rest of us, funny that."

"Shut up, Turles."

"You're so much fun to rile up...but alas, we've arrived so I will behave myself."

"Thank you."

"Uh huh."

I had to admit that it was fun to be with Turles for small amounts of time before he got too obnoxious. I was glad to get off the ship because he was talking WAY too much about his brother and I didn't really want to think about male too closely. Turles leads me to a secluded building on a planet that was mostly forested. I walked to the door and knocked before waiting to see who, if anyone, would respond. A tense minute passes before I hear, "Who's there?"

"Hello, Paragus," I say quietly.

The door is opened quickly. "Tora? What brings YOU here?"

"I need to talk to you...about a problem on Vegeta-sei," I tell him.

"Something is that dire?"

"It's about Jerich."

The male snorts. "Too big for his britches is he?"

"Something like that."

"Since you're here...I can only surmise that you want him dead."

"Dead is good. Dead means that he can't wreak havok on the Quarter he's in charge of."

"Who's the little one?"

"Raditz."

"Yours?"

"He wishes," Turles interrupts, "THIS is Bardock's son."

"Your brother, Bardock?"

"The very same. Tora apparently met him...and now wants to rid the world of evil."

"Got smitten with him...did you?" Paragus asks me.

"I am NOT smitten!" I deny heatedly.

Turles snickers. "He's so hot for my brother...it's kind of funny."

"I am...Turles, go wait in the ship."

"Tora," he protests.

"Unless you SHUT UP, you are GOING back to your ship."

"Ruin ALL my fun."

"Father...what's going on?" a small voice asks. As I watch, a dark touseled haired boy appears in sight.

"Broly, come here and meet Tora," Paragus entreats him.

The boy steps to his side and looks at me. "Him?" he asks.

"Yes, this is Tora...he saved our lives."

"A pleasure to meet you, Broly," I tell him.

He gazes at me warily a moment before saying softly, "Hello...and thank you."

"Not a problem kiddo," I reply. For such a strong child, he was kind of...cute in a way. As I watch, he notes Raditz. I could see the curiosity and slowly kneel down. "This is Raditz," I tell him softly. I am amused to watch him come over to see the child.

"He's...so little...and cute," he says.

"He is," I tell him, "Would you like to hold him?"

"C-can I?"

Slowly, I gently place Raditz in his arms instructing him how to hold him. Watching his eyes light up as he looks down at Raditz makes me smile. Really, he was adorable. How our king could demand this boy's life only because he was powerful disturbed me something fierce...which is why I had gotten Paragus off the planet with him. While I didn't particularly care for Paragus...I refused to have his son condemned for something that had never been his choice in the first place. "He's growing stronger every day," Paragus says proudly, "and he's holding his own very well, too."

"I am glad that he's doing so well," I tell him, "So...you'll help me?"

"I owe you a debt for us both, Tora."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that you will."

Paragus chuckles. "Yes, Tora, I will help you with this. I just wonder if you really understand what you are doing."

"I don't think it matters," I mutter.

"No?"

"Regardless of the fact that this is going to bite me on the ass royally...I can't help myself."

"You really ARE hard up for this male."

"I am..." I sigh, "Look, I don't CARE why I am doing this; I just AM!"

Paragus looks at Turles. "He's got it bad."

"Oh yeah," Turles agrees.

I really had to be insane to be doing this I realized as I swallow the urge to just smack BOTH males upside the head. There was no other reason as to why I was being this much of an idiot. At least there was no other reason that I was willing to ADMIT to. Again, denial was an Elite's friend. Regardless of how obvious it was.


	10. Part Nine

Author's note: Definite Non-con in this part...and you all get to meet Sytin...Jerich's little brother...

Part Nine: Problems Start to Stack Up (Bardock's POV)

I had gotten finished with my squad and returned to Jerich's in time to hear a couple of his friends talking. "Yeah, I heard that he was going to assassinate the king."

"Tora? No way, I know the male is a vindictive bastard but he wouldn't..."

"He did," the first says, "So now they're looking for him."

It makes me go still. Tora was in trouble which meant...My heart clenches tightly. Oh god, my SON was with him. Fear grips me as I wondered at that moment why I had ever thought that Raditz would be safer with Tora than with me. I'd probably doomed my child anyway. I lean against the wall suddenly dizzy and a little sick at the thought. Squeezing my eyes shut, I try to get a hold of myself as I am sure that if someone where to see me in such a state questions would be asked that I had no intention of answering. I had to trust that Tora could protect Raditz. I had to. I wasn't sure sure I would survive if I thought that the truth was anything else.

I manage to make it to Jerich's room without running into anyone and nearly collapse on the bed. If something happened to my child I would NEVER forgive Tora. However, I couldn't get the nagging feeling that there was something about the situation that just wasn't making sense. However, I am not given long to panic as the door slides open and I look up half-expecting Jerich. You can't imagine my relief what it's revealed that it is not. Unfortunately, my elation is short-lived when the female says quietly, "I need your help and your discretion, Bardock."

Definitely not a good start to a conversation in this household. "What is going on?"

"I need you to go and see to Sytin."

I go still. "Sytin?" I ask hoping that I heard her wrong.

"Yes."

"Is he in his room?"

"He is." She was too calm, too indifferent. Something was VERY wrong. I rise abruptly and exit heading for the next hallway. I was pretty sure that whatever it was I needed to deal with wasn't going to please me. However, NOTHING prepares me for what I find when I open the male's door. The scent of blood and sex nearly sends me reeling and I have to withdraw to the hallway for a moment while I try to process the sight I'd just been witnessed to. I've seen a LOT of horrific things in my life; both as a warrior and because I had no choice but to let Jerich and his companions hurt me but nothing NOTHING up to date EVER made me so angry as the sight of that seventeen-year-old Saiyan male.

It takes me a minute to get my nerves calm enough to step back into the room. I let the door shut before locking it because I was not WAS NOT having someone walk into here while I was here. Someone would be bleeding were that to happen. I slowly walk to the bed and it makes something in me feel worse as I gaze down at the bound, bleeding form. I slowly reach up and start undoing the restraints. As I work, a scent beneath the blood and scent of sex makes me go VERY tense. I look down at the male and find myself wondering how ANYONE could think of doing this to their kin. Sytin was Jerich's little brother...and if there ever was a contrast to Jerich's violence it was the seventeen-year-old male laying bleeding and broken on his own bed. Obviously, he'd gone into his first Heat Cycle. I can't imagine how ANYONE could think that this was a good way to introduce ANYONE to sex.

At seventeen, Sytin was small-statured and effeminate; a complete contrast to his tall, masculine brother. I was pretty sure that he was ALWAYS going to look younger, more fragile than he wanted. In short, he was damn cute. After I get him unrestrained, I look him over gauging at whether or not I could move him without doing more damage. Noting that most of his wounds were well on their way to closing, I merely scoop him up and head for the bathroom. He doesn't even stir...which I am glad of because as long as he stayed unconscious, as long as I didn't have to deal with his emotional break, I could get this done and get out of this room. If he woke up...if I had to watch him fall apart, I was going to go and take on Jerich myself which would only end up with me dead and way too many people stuck in hell.

The task is harrowing only because I just could NOT stand the sight of this. I just couldn't understand how Jerich could allow his own kin to look like this and then realize that I was seeing this from the point of view of someone who had a heart and soul. Jerich obviously didn't. I clean the male up before drying him and setting him in a nearby chair while I change the sheets on the bed. Once completed, I gently place him back on it and tucking a blanket around him. Staring down at him, I realize that no matter how much it had hurt me to do so; I had made the right choice in giving Raditz to Tora because I would NOT survive if my child ever looked like THIS.

Silently, I slip out of his room and close the door before returning to Jerich's. The moment I enter, I inwardly curse my luck. "Where were you?" Jerich demands.

"I...was asked a favor," I reply.

"Sytin is NONE of your business!"

I was still feeling extremely raw from what I'd seen which meant that I had no real control over my reactions. "When you and your friends leave him broken and bleeding on his bed in such a state that NO ONE else wants to tend to him, it becomes MY business!" My voice was harsh and cold; two things that I knew were going to get me in trouble.

"Do NOT overstep yourself, Bardock," Jerich warns me.

"Overstep myself? Your little brother just went into Heat for the first time and you let your friends HURT him!"

I end up hitting the wall with Jerich inches from my face. "I. Will. Not. Tell. You. Again."

That was definitley my cue to reign in my annoyance with him. Unfortunately, the warning was definitely too little too late to help me. "Fuck you," I seethe at him, "You're dispicable! Sytin is a CHILD!" Did I feel better saying it? For about two seconds which is about the time it takes for Jerich to spin me and shove me face-first into the wall. I knew what was about to happen...like I knew that it was my own damn fault this time. Squeezing my eyes shut I had to wonder if every good deed I ever did was going to come back and end up with me bleeding for it. I didn't particularly like the answer that I was getting. I feel my spandex jerked down and struggle to think about something ANYTHING other than what was about to happen...but I am sure I am not going to be successful...like normal.

To say it's painful...is like saying water is wet. It had been a long time since I'd pissed off to the extent that he really TRIED to be cruel. My angry earns me being left kneeling bleeding, raw, and nearly crying against the wall. Bastard really needed to drop dead as far as I was concerned...but no one on the damn planet seemed to care. Trembling, I wondered how long it was going to take before I just didn't want to do this anymore...until I just finally could NOT take another round with Jerich and told the others to fend for themselves. While it was the last thing I wanted...I wasn't sure I was strong enough to go on like this. I don't know how I lasted THIS long. Somehow, I am sure even MY stubbornness had it's limits. I slowly brace myself on the wall and force myself onto my feet. The sight of the blood and semen just does NOT help my emotions any but I force my revulsion back. I had to clean the floor up before Jerich came back...or I'd be going through this again. THAT was unacceptable. 'Tora, wherever you are,' I think, 'I hope Raditz is safe. Take care of him...please.'


	11. Part Ten

Author's note: So, I thought about this for sometime before I decided to bite the bullet and post this chapter. My reservation was for adding the POV of another character...but I felt that it was necessary considering that this character will play a bigger part in the plot to come...so without further ado; you all get to meet Sytin.

Part Ten: Just Another Victim of the Game (Sytin's POV)

Upon waking up, the agonizing pain that had sent me to sleep had lessened a great deal...and I felt myself tucked into blankets. I knew, even before the scent hit me who had been in my room; Bardock. Slowly, I sit up and stare at the bandages that had been necessary thanks to my Heat Cycle and having the brother I do, and I had to wonder why Bardock even bothered. He hated my rank which I couldn't blame him for and yet...yet he was compassionate enough to see to me. I didn't deserve it; hell, my brother was probably right; I was probably weak enough that I had earned what had happened. Bringing my hand up I brush my hair out of my face only to pause over my right eye feeling the deep cut that would probably scar. Slowly, I get out of bed and walk to the mirror to stare at it. As I gaze at my reflection, I realize that I was right, it would be a permanent reminder of how much a weakling I was. Disgusted with myself, I draw my hair down hiding it because I just did NOT want to see it and I certainly did not want anyone else to, either.

Closing my eyes, I grit my teeth feeling THAT start to stir; the whole damned reason I was in this mess, my heat cycle. Squeezing my eyes shut, I rest my forehead against the wall and wondered who thought that THIS was a good thing to make ANY race go through. From behind me, I hear my door open and feel my tension sky-rocket as I slowly turn afraid of who it would be. "I don't know why he bothered," Jerich comments leaning in the doorway, "It's not like you're not going to look the same later on."

"Go away, brother," I tell him though it irked me something awful to call this brutal, unfeeling monster any kin of MINE.

"You sound a little vexed with me."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"I told you that you were either going to learn to defend yourself or you were going to bleed. It is NOT my fault that the weakness is YOURS."

It rankled my pride to hear that but I force my emotions to stay calm. "I am not having a repeat...so go tell your friends to find some other whore to satisfiy themselves with."

Jerich laughs softly. "Not until you prove you're strong enough to choose your own bed-partner, little brother. Best them...and I'll leave it be."

He was crazy. I couldn't stand up to his companions because I WASN'T strong enough...and they fought dirty. I didn't know enough to have the outcome be in MY favor...problem was, I knew my brother knew it, too. It amused him to cause others pain...even his own blood. There was nothing I wanted to say in return to that that wouldn't end up with me catering to HIM and THAT I could live without so I remain silent and wait for him to leave. I knew he would. He enjoyed leaving his victims to fret and stew.

Once I am left alone, I slip into the kitchen to find something to eat. Walking, I found was a little difficult with how I felt, but I wasn't about to have a repeat of what had me bandaged and sore. I turn from the fridge to find that I was being watched from the doorway. Slowly, I straighten with my plate gazing warily at the Saiyan nearly reclined in the doorway. I hated to admit it...but I didn't recognize him. I couldn't keep track of all of my brother's companions. "Can I help you?"

"Has anyone ever warned you that it might not be a good idea to wander around smelling as...appetizing as you do?" he asks me.

I go taut at his words. "At this point, I don't care," I tell him curtly, "I just needed to get something to eat."

"Considering who you are...you could have it brought to you."

"What does it matter to YOU?" I snap at the stranger not quite in the mood to deal with nosy Saiyans. I felt brittle enough from the night before. Unfortunately, I realize my mistake, too late when the male steps in and slides the door closed before locking it. "H-hey...th-there's no need for this." It was pathetic how quickly my demeanor changed when faced with being trapped in a room with someone older who was obviously irritated with me. I end up backing into the fridge and am forced to slide the plate onto the counter to keep from dropping it.

"You're in Heat...and being careless."

"I...was...going right back," I manage to get out as the male closes in on me. I feel myself flinch and wonder at what a pitiful sight I had to be nearly cowering in fear. It was no wonder my brother was so embarrassed by me...not that I would want HIS approval. "Please...don't..."

"Don't what?" the male murmurs as he steps right up to me.

"Whatever you're thinking...please...just...let me go back to my room."

"I don't think so," he murmurs before his fingers lightly take ahold of my chin and his mouth presses to mine. I am a little surprised at the kiss and how...soft, almost gentle it is. It tilts me off guard and I can't seem to help leaning into it letting him press his tongue in...because it felt nice and gods help me...but I wanted to keep feeling like that.

When he breaks the kiss to gaze at me, I almost protest but it allows me the chance to get my emotions under control. "You...are far too bold," I tell him.

"I'm supposed to be," he responds in amusement.

"You're also going to get yourself killed if my brother comes in."

"Jerich has left on business and won't be back until later."

"Yeah, when he lets his friends play with me," I mutter going to push him back away from me. I am a little surprised when his grip tightens on my shoulders. "Let go."

"No," he tells him.

"I said..."

"I know what you said."

"Look, make less trouble for yourself and just GO!" I snap struggling to get away from him. Was he really that insane? Did he NOT understand that if he touched me that he was probably going to get KILLED by my brother?

"If it was about less trouble for me I wouldn't be here," he murmurs as he slowly kneels before me, "but if it makes you feel better than...I won't do anything that will be construed as stepping on anyone's toes."

"What do you me...hey!" I gasp out as he tugs my spandex down my hips, "What are you doing?"

He merely smirks at me before his head lowers. The feel of his mouth THERE makes me gasp out in shock. "A-ah...oh...gods..." My eyes nearly roll in the back of my head at his actions and I really can't fight with him...nor did I want to. His mouth is hot, moist, and feels so sinfully good over my swollen skin. I tangle my fingers in his long, dark brown hair and whimper low in my throat. He merely pulls me closer drawing me deeper in and gods, coherency goes right out the damn window. I can't find it in me to stop him because gods help me, I needed this.

When he finally pulls away from me, I slump nearly bonelessly to the floor which allows me to gaze at him. "I...don't even know who you are," I manage in a hoarse tone, "I've...never seen you before."

"Not surprising with how little you get out," the male replies as he licks his lips, "but it might be better for you not to know that."

I wanted to argue but I wasn't quite capable of it...and HE leaves me alone in the kitchen stunned and QUITE embarrassed at my own actions. Slowly, I manage to get onto my feet and redressed before grabbing my plate and high-tailing it back to my room. I couldn't stop thinking about him, though which I knew was ridiculous considering there was a good chance my brother put him up to it just to fuck with my head. I wouldn't put it passed the bastard to be that conniving. I knew better than to get my hopes up and think that maybe there was someone who saw me as more than just some helpless victim to hurt.

I eat quickly before going and cleaning up. The last thing I wanted was to have to explain things to whoever would be in my room tonight if they scented the male on me and he really HADN'T been sent by Jerich. I've managed to redress before the door opens. "Looks like you're doing better than yesterday."

"Bardock," I manage quietly, "You should have ignored her request. I'm sure my brother wasn't pleased with you."

"He is never pleased with me," the older Saiyan replies.

"Still..."

"It's fine, Sytin. Besides, there was NO reason for him to allow that to happen to you."

"You're seeing it from the point of view of your Class, Bardock. To an Elite; if you can't defend yourself adequately than you deserve what you get."

"That is NOT the way it should be!"

"I know that...but it's the way it is."

"You are too young to have learned a lesson THIS brutal."

I can't help laughing softly. "You care too much, Bardock...but I am grateful for the concern."

"I keep being reminded why I hate the Elite Rank so much," he mutters dispassionately.

I hate it when he sounds like that only because I think he deserves so much better than he has. Bardock is such an amazing captain. When I can manage it, I would sneak out of the house and the Quarter and watch him train with his group. He has such charisma and passion that he doesn't deserve being here at my brother's beck and call. "Don't you have other things to attend to?" I ask him quietly.

"My group will meet when I get there," he answers, "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I don't know why. I only caused you more pain from him, I am sure."

"I've never regretted my choices when it comes to helping out those who need it."

"If you did...perhaps you wouldn't bleed so much," I point out.

"You're probably right...but it's not in me to turn a blind eye to someone else's plight."

"Maybe you should learn," I tell him quietly.

"Really?"

"It might help you survive him."

"Can you do it?"

The question makes me look away. "Why do you think I'm IN this mess, Bardock?"

"Your ability to be compassionate should never be seen as a weakness, Sytin."

"But it is...it's the worst kind of weakness...because it's the one that my brother MOST likes to exploit."

He gently touches the side of my face where my hair hides my eye. "One of these days, he's going to learn that he cannot treat others like this."

"Perhaps," I say softly withdrawing from him, "but I doubt it will be in time to save many from a fate worst than death."

"Optimism has to count for something," he tells me, "or we all would have given up a long time ago."

I give him a bitter smile. "Oh, I think we all DID give up a long time ago, Bardock...we just haven't realized it yet."


	12. Part Eleven

Author's note: So these two were added both at the same time because they were shorter than I had intended...and I am still a little iffy on them. However, it moves the plot in the direction I need it to go so for now they stand...As always comments are welcome as is constructive crticism considering I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.

Part Eleven: Plans Made and Questions Answered (Tora's POV)

As it turned out, Paragus knew EVERYONE who worked for Jerich at least as far as the Elite Quarter was concerned. They were the ones that definitely needed dealt with. As long as his major allies were either dead or contained then I would have no one to challenge me. It didn't make me feel much better thinking about the fact that I was going to have get a system going myself but at least...at least I could try and fix what was wrong. "How do you know all of this if it's been a little over five years since you left?" Turles asks Paragus curiously. I had to admit that I'd wanted to ask the same thing.

"I have my own informants on the inside," he answers, "I wanted to keep an eye on things...because I knew at some point you'd come here looking for help, Tora."

"You have allies within Jerich's home?"

"Two," he replies.

"So I take it we're not killing them."

"No, absolutely not," he answers, "besides, you'll find them good allies to have as you set yourself up. I will warn you though; this won't be an easy undertaking and you can't afford a show of weakness. Do what you have to do to earn the remainders' respect. If all else fails; make them fear you. You can work it out later once you have cemented your power structure but until then use whatever tactics are necessary to get results."

"I really wish you two could be there...but of course you're both wanted fugitives," I mutter.

"We'll always be on hand to give you advice," Paragus replies, "You know that."

"Still..."

"Tora, there is only so much we can do. YOU have to be able to handle this on your own."

That was the problem, I realized. I wasn't sure that it was in me to manage such a group of ill-bred pricks. "Maybe I should..."

"What? Stand aside?" Turles demands, "My brother NEEDS you, Tora!"

"Like I keep needing a reminder of WHY I am doing this!" I snap at him.

"Like it or NOT you are the ONLY one who CAN! Find your balls somewhere and USE them!"

I glare at Turles for that. He was one to talk about shirking responsibility. He stayed off the planet more often than not. "This coming from the First Class Saiyan who would rather pillage and plunder than take care of his family? You really WANT to talk about cowardice?"

A scowl appears on his face. "You have NO right to be so judgmental, Tora."

"Then don't do it yourself," I tell him shortly.

"Boys," Paragus cuts in, "There is no need for this."

I sigh softly. "You're probably right. How long will it take to get this done?"

"Killing Jerich shouldn't take more than six minutes."

"Killing is too good for that bastard," Turles grounds out, "He's systematically tortured my brother not to mention countless others! He should PAY for his crimes."

As Turles became vehement, a rather sadistic thought occurred to me. "Then why don't we make it look like he's dead...and YOU take him with you? I am sure that nights get...long by yourself."

Turles looks at me for a long moment and I wonder if I really should have suggested such a thing before his mouth curves int a very vicious smile. "I think I underestimated you," Turles murmurs, "I think I really DID underestimate how cruel you could be."

Paragus chuckles. "Now THAT is something I would like to see; Jerich bound to the brother of the male he's been tormenting...who might I add has his OWN sadistic tendencies."

Turles chuckles and it was a low, menacing sound. "I think I'll take up your idea, Tora...if it's alright with you."

"As long as you make him suffer for what he's put Bardock through."

"Oh," he says softly, sweetly, "You can bet that he will."

"Then I am content with that."

Paragus chuckles. "This would be why I don't want to be your enemy, Tora. You may be one of the more compassionate of the Elite...but deep down, it makes you have a darker side that I just DON'T want to see in action."

Paragus was right, I was capable of cruelties I am sure Jerich NEVER even thought of...but I was hardly ever inclined to visit them on anyone. No one had ever pushed me to that point. I was hoping that no one ever would. Unfortunately, it was that side of me that I was sure was the only way that I was going to get the results I wanted. It wasn't going to be pretty but I would do it. I had too many reasons that needed a chance to not cater to Jerich.

Finally, we'd talked it out and I'd reclaimed Raditz from Broly who seemed extremely smitten with him. I thought it was cute. The infant snuggles into my chest and I had a moment to realize that returning him to his mother was NOT going to be easy. The infant had gotten way too deeply under my skin...just like his mother. Turles notes my look. "Thinking about getting him back to 'Dock, huh?"

"I don't want to," I admit.

"Then don't. You're replacing Jerich. Take Bardock as your own and tell the others to keep their hands to themselves."

I go VERY still at that. "You cannot seriously be telling me..."

"Tora, how many times are we going to have to go OVER this? You need to LISTEN and pay ATTENTION; it's going to be tough the first few months. You're going to have to make them understand that what YOU say goes. So...my brother probably isn't going to like you but YOU are going to have to make him and EVERYONE else understand that he is YOURS and yours ALONE."

"And I am sure that the first thing that is going to cross his mind is that I am about to repay him for knocking me out when he left," I mutter.

"I can almost guarantee that, too. Look, I told you and so did Nioni in his own way that this is NOT going to be simple. YOU wanted things to change so YOU are going to have to change them."

I was getting really tired of thinking about this. Paragus notes my expression. "Regardless, it's getting late and I am sure you two could use the rest so come on. We'll handle everything tomorrow."

I had to admit that the thought of sleeping DID sound appetizing with as emotionally drained as I felt at the moment. "I could use some sleep...do you mind watching Raditz?"

Paragus laughs softly before gently taking the infant. "Come on. I think I know a little more about child-rearing than you do."

I was too emotionally overwhelmed to fight very far and let him lead me to a room. "Lay down and rest. You're going to need it for what you are about to do."

As I lay down, I can't help but ask, "Paragus...are you really going to unleash Broly on the planet?"

He stops at the door before turning and looking at me. "No," he replies, "but he doesn't need to know that, does he?"

I find my mouth curving into a smile. "Has anyone told you that you have a sadistic sense of humor?"

"Yes...but then again, YOU were the one who decided to interfere. How did he never realize that someone had to have warned me?"

"You know why."

"Ah, yes, the only fail-safe of being Elite is that no one talks about ANYTHING."

"Yes," I tell him curling up, "I just...had to ask...to see if I needed to worry about it."

"You don't. You never did."

I had to admit that it made me feel better to hear that. I knew that as he got older, Broly would be an enemy to fear and I wasn't sure I wanted to think about all that power threatening the people I had to protect. "Oh, and don't be surprised if Broly ends up in bed with you by the morning. He normally doesn't sleep well alone...and you're roomed closest to him," Paragus tells me as he walks out of the room.

"No...problem..." I mumble drowsily as sleep pulls me under.


	13. Part Twelve

Author's note: This part was hard to write, I won't lie and I will warn you now that it involves non-con incest between Jerich and Sytin. While not considered graphic, at least by my standards, it's emotionally painful so if it's not to your liking...then don't read because I don't want to hear about how awful it is. I know that. For those of you who DO and ARE reading this...comments are preferred to just adding the story to your favorites. It lets me know exactly what it IS that you like so much. With that said...on with the part:

Part Twelve: Blood Drawn, Pride Crushed (Sytin's POV)

Bardock had come and gone and I'd managed to calm down before my door opened. I was standing by the window gazing into the distance trying to think about anything other than what was coming. I'd almost accepted that there was no way to make this end favorably. They'd already hurt me once so...really, was it possible for them to make it any worse? "Hell, bitch."

Okay, I lied. It COULD be worse. My fists clenched at that word. I was NOT in the mood to be insulted by a bunch of egotistical bastards with nothing better to do than overpower someone ten years younger than they were. Really? How pathetic did you have to be to do that? Not that I was going to ask them because it would only piss them off...but I wondered. "I don't know WHY you insist on being such a bastard, but I would watch the names you fling at people," I finally say keeping my gaze away from the door. It was probably the worst idea in the world, but I felt more at ease if I wasn't looking at my tormentors.

"I would...if I thought you were a threat...and trust me, you are hardly that."

I wanted to deck him. I really, really wanted to deck him. However that would do only two things:

1. Bring me in close-quarters with males I had NO intention of letting touch me

AND

2. Piss him off enough that he would probably only hurt me more without hurting him like I wanted it to.

Neither of these two things were agreeable to me so I had to keep my temper to myself. "I would hope that you would never learn the opposite," I finally say simply. I was hoping that if I didn't rise to their bait, didn't retaliate that they would grow bored of me and leave...preferably before I got to the point where any touch was preferable to none at all. I was beginning to understand just why these things were considered pure hell.

"Considering how weak you are...I won't. Now stop staring out the window and come HERE."

The male's audacity irked me because I hated being ordered about like I was a pet. So I ignore him and hope that I could figure a way to avoid what had made it necessary for someone to go and bother Bardock. The last thing I wanted to do was make him cross my brother again. He had lost enough because of my family.

In hindsight, I should have known that my defiance would only make things worse on me. My rank expected obediance when a command was issued. Ignoring such a thing was a GOOD way to end up suffering. I just...I hated enough that they thought me weak enough to deserve such treatment...not that I would EVER do this to another because such acts of cruelty were disgusting to me. I end up grabbed and nearly violently flung onto my bed. Having no chance to correct myself, I find I'm KI-ringed again so that my wrists are pinned to the head board. I yank backwards even though I know it's a hopeless attempt. "You...are despicable," I say harshly.

"And YOU are a worthless excuse for a member of MY family." Jerich's voice makes me go taunt.

"J-Jerich..." I start unsure of what my brother was doing in my room and not really liking how terrified that made me.

"Move away from him...I am going to teach the brat just what it is HE'S obviously good for."

My eyes widen in horror at this. "J-Jerich...brother...don't..." I try to remind him that he's my brother in hopes that it will spare me whatever sick desires he's about to unleash. I end up with my hair grabbed and my head yanked back.

"Begging is beneath an elite," he tells me harshly, "as is THIS much a weakness."

The painful grip has tears starting to form in the corner of my eyes as fear and humiliation fill me as I understand what was about to happen. I was about to become just another one of his conquests...even being related to him. I was weak enough to be considered nothing more than a means of release. For an Elite...that was the worst sort of insult. I'd managed to displease him enough to do this to me...and I was starting to regret that I could not, would not be like him. "I...will NEVER be you," I whisper harshly, "I will NEVER sink to YOUR level, you BASTARD!"

My words have him releasing my head hard enough to keep me from fighting as he removes my pants. It takes only a few seconds for him to make pain encompass EVERY nerve of mine. I can't help screaming in pain and trying to get away from him...but I couldn't and he knew it. Every move he makes hurts worse than the one before and it's not long before I am sobbing helplessly, pleading for mercy, and wishing I was dead. All the while I have to hear his amusement, his scorn, his pleasure. It was hell. It was PURE hell.

Once he is done...his friends are next and I'm in no position to do anything but take it. The only reprieve I get is when they are finally satisifed and I am left on the bed once again bleeding and semen soaked. I manage to pull my knees to my chest while my wrists were still held captive and let out a low, strangled sound that soon becomes sobbing.

I am not sure how long I'm left crying against my knees before my door is once again opened. "Sytin..." The stunned, horrified sound of Bardock's tone tells me that he was infinitely more disgusted at the situation and I was pretty sure that he had to be disgusted with ME. How could I be WEAK enough to allow THIS to be done to me...and by my own BROTHER?

"G-go...away," I whisper harshly, "Go away, Bardock."

"You need to be seen to, Sytin."

"I'm fine!"

"No, kiddo," he says gently as he steps to the bed, "You are far from alright."

I look at him and feel no better at the expression of horror that comes from my gaze meeting his. "I-I...don't need YOUR help," I tell him harshly, "So, if you don't mind, Low Class, remove yourself from my room." I never used that derogatory way to talk about a Saiyan lower ranked then myself because it was petty and unnecessary. I watch him flinch a moment at the harshness of my tone before his eyes soften.

"Sytin," he says gently as he undoes the restraints, "You need my help. You're bleeding both physically and emotionally. I am not leaving you alone like this."

"You can't help," I tell him curtly.

"You don't know that."

"I was just my BROTHER'S BITCH!" I explode at him, "REALLY? As BAD as he is to you...you aren't RELATED to HIM!" I feel more tears well up at this.

Bardock surprises me yet again as he pulls me to him even with me being bloody and covered in semen cradling me to his chest. I can't help clutching him sobbing helplessly. "You're right," he says quietly as he strokes my hair and lets me cry, "You're absolutely right. I am NOT related to him...but I do know how it feels to be used against one's will. I KNOW, Sytin. I am just...I am sorry that this happens at all...that he thinks he has the right to treat anyone ESPECIALLY his blood like this. You should NOT be learning about sex like this. You are too young to be THIS jaded."

I can't help curling into him craving the comfort he offered. I was just pretty sure that my brother was going to make us BOTH pay for this later. Bardock sits on the bed and rocks me slowly and I can't help that my pain and anguish pushes me towards unconsciousness. The world around me ceases to be.


	14. Part Thirteen

Author's note: I know that this chapter is short...but I felt that this was all that was necessary. Things are progressing slowly with both sides but there are a lot of emotions to go through. As always, reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome.

Part Thirteen: Trying to Cope (Bardock's POV)

I had always known that Jerich was an unmitigated bastard...but I'd hoped that he'd never stoop THIS low. I knew that the first time, he'd let his friends torture and rape his brother. I just hadn't thought he'd do the deed himself. As I stare down at the male unconscious in my arms, I had to wonder if there was ever going to be a day that would come where Jerich would pay for all the sins he'd committed. Execution was too good for him; he needed to suffer for the sakes of those he'd hurt and tortured. I gently stroke the younger Saiyan's hair, my heart hurting for him. I couldn't stand the sight of him like this, to be honest. It brought out the protective streak in me that had landed me in this hell myself.

Finally deciding that the scents coming off him were more than my emotions could take, I gently rise with him in my arms. I am pretty sure that he's not going to wake up...even with what I do next. Once again, I find myself cleaning him up gently and re-doing the sheets on his bed. As I lay him down, I watch him curl into a ball and wonder what sort of person does THIS to their own flesh and blood, how heartless someone would have to be to cause someone THIS much pain.

A moment later, his door is opened and I turn half-expecting Jerich to be there. Instead I find myself gazing at the female Saiyan who had came to get me the FIRST time he'd been left bleeding on his bed. "You beat me here," she says quietly.

"I seem to have a sixth-sense about these things," I reply.

She looks down at him and sighs softly. "This is such a mess, Bardock."

"Oh, I know that," I tell her, "but until the likes of Jerich are not allowed to do whatever they want without retribution...no one weaker than they are is safe."

As I watch, she looks at Sytin nervously twirling a strand of her long brown hair around a finger. "This...is going to get messy..."

"It already is," I point out.

"No," she says quietly before waving at Sytin, "THIS is going to get messy."

"What do you mean?"

She smiles mirthlessly. "Let's just say if my brother finds out what happened here tonight...bad things are going to happen."

"You have a brother?" I don't know why I was so surprised that I didn't know. Hell, I didn't even know who she was beyond that she was elite and that she worked in Jerich's household.

"My older twin," she replies, "I am...Tiani by the way."

Introducing ourselves formally was a bad idea because it made things personal. I am sure she was well aware of this when she did so. "Bardock,"I reply in kind, "but you already knew that. So...you're brother..."

"Has a nasty streak in him when someone he cares about is threatened." She wouldn't give me a name...which meant there was something going on here that I was not allowed to be privvy to. Somehow, I wasn't surprised. No one did intrigue like the Elite.

"Well, kindly remind him that since Jerich is still breathing that he's not strong enough to make a damn difference and that crossing him will only end up with him dead. I think he's better suited to help ALIVE."

"I will let him know."

"Would you check in on Sytin periodically?" I ask her, "I still have duties to attend to but..."

She smiles softly and nods. "I will, Bardock. Go on."

I couldn't help thinking that there were way too many secrets within this rank but I trusted Tiani. There was something about her that made me feel like she was innanetly GOOD and I never ignored my intuition about people.

Reluctantly, I make my way to the training field. "Bardock?" Fasha asks noting my disposition off the bat.

"No questions," I tell her firmly.

"But..."

"Fasha, NO questions," I repeat not in the mood to have to try and keep my emotions in check. It wouldn't be a good idea to throw a fit about things that I couldn't change right now.

"He was badly hurt again wasn't he?"

I feel my fists clench. "Jerich...participated this time," I grit out.

"He did...what?" Fasha demands sounding sickened, "Sytin is his little brother!"

"I KNOW THAT!" I snap close to losing control of my emotions.

"Easy," Borgos says stepping between us, "Fasha, leave Bardock alone before you make him angry enough to do something foolish. Bardock, take a deep breath and, even though I know you can't stand things as they are, let it go. It's not your problem right now and if you let it eat at you it's going to end up costing YOU everything."

"I can't just turn a blind eye to this!" I say furiously, "He does NOT deserve to be introduced to sex by anyone with a penchant for sadism and DEFINITELY not his BROTHER!"

"I understand that," Borgos tells me in a soft, reasonable tone that helped steady my emotions, "But there is nothing that you can do but try and hang in here. You can't help him if you lose control and go after Jerich like you want to."

He was right...and it was funny because it was the same advice I'd given Tiani to tell her brother. Funny how often the advice we give is the same we need in return. I take a deep breath. "Thank you," I finally manage once I can get my emotions under control.

"No problem," Borgos tells me. I feel that same pang of guilt for keeping them in the dark about Raditz but I had no choice. Hopefully when, and if they learned the truth, they would understand that I felt I had no other choice. I could NOT let him end up like Sytin. I could NOT. However, thinking about my long-haired child just made me ache all over again and I had to push those thoughts away, too. I had to focus if I wanted to survive.

"Let's get something constructive done," I finally say quietly.

"Did you hear about Tora?" Fasha asks.

"I've heard a lOT of things," I reply, "but really, why is THAT important?"

"Do you really think he threatened the king's life?"

"No," I say honestly, "No, I don't...but I doubt we'll ever know what is really going on when it comes to that Quarter so the best thing to do is let the palace guards find him and clean up the mess." I just had to hope they didn't kill my son in the process. It wasn't a pleasant thought all things considered but it was one of my biggest fears at the moment. Deciding that I'd had enough of an emotional tilt-a-whirl, I finally state firmly, "Enough chitchat. Get stretched and let's go." If I didn't put my foot down then we were going to talk the situation to death and my frazzled emotions just could NOT take it at the moment. Somehow, I had to survive long enough to see Jerich fall. I wasn't sure that it was possible but hope had to count for something, in the end because it was all I had left.

As I watch my group, I had to wonder if THIS was the extent of what we were meant for and find myself quite unwilling to accept that. We had honor, dignity, and we cared deeply for the wellfare of our own. How could THAT be enough to warrant enslavement and torture? I just couldn't understand it. I didn't WANT to understand it, I just wanted it to go AWAY.


	15. Part Fourteen

Author's Note: I know it's been too long since I updated...between work and stress my stories got put on the back-burner until I could get my emotions to settle. I can't say that I am 100% pleased with this and it's rather short, I know, but it was necessary for my own peace of mind...besides, Sytin is probably one of my favorite OC's...So I have to be nice to him every once in a while...and I promise that I'll introduce the male who is with him eventually...As always, comments are well received! Thanks to all of you still reading this, I appreciate your loyalty to this story. With that said...on with the story...

Part Fourteen: A Much Needed Interlude (Sytin's POV)

I was glad when my Heat Cycle stopped because I was seriously close to an emotional break. I'd spent the remainder of it catering to my brother's lusts...and I really just did NOT know how Bardock dealt with him on a daily basis. I watch the water swirl down the drain and struggle to keep myself calm enough not to go into hysterics. There was no need to have a panic attack over something that wouldn't be changed no matter what I did.

I was about to start round three of scrubbing my skin raw when the rag is snatched from my fingers. My head snaps up as I hadn't heard anyone enter and I find myself gazing at my mystery Saiyan. "You shouldn't take your frustration and anger at your brother out on yourself," he murmurs as he rings the rag out.

"Wh-what...are you doing here?" I manage to ask even though there were fifty million other questions bumping around in my brain.

"Someone has to look after you," he comments before reaching in and turning off the water.

"I manage well enough," I reply sharply.

"Oh, I see how well that works," he comments as he tugs me out and into a towel. I had to admit I felt suddenly very self-conscious around this male.

"I...I don't think that it's a good idea that you're here," I manage.

"Your brother isn't going to touch you until your next cycle," he replies as he takes another towel and surprises me by gently toweling my hair. His words don't come as that much of a surprise. I rather figured that...and was glad of the reprieve.

"Maybe he'll drop dead by then," I mutter.

I am a little surprised when I hear him laugh softly. "Perhaps," he murmurs, "Perhaps he might."

I was kind of wondering if this one had a few screws loose but I wasn't about to ask him while I was mostly naked and not up to fighting an opponent yet. However, I figured I had more problems when he moved from my hair down. "H-hey...I can do this myself," I tell him.

"I know that," he replies as he continues what he's doing. I had to admit, if only to myself, that it felt good to have him do this. A soft sigh of pleasure escapes me before I can help it and I am sure that this is NOT a good idea. To my surprise, the male chuckles softly. "Cute, Sytin," he murmurs.

"I-I can't help it," I grumble.

"Did I say anything to the contrary?" he asks as he moves slowly down my back and sides. I get a little nervous the lower he goes only because I wasn't sure that I needed anyone else touching places that had already been abused. However, something told me that this male wasn't going to let me argue the point very far so I just waited to see what he would do to me.

When he puts the towel on the bed, I know that whatever is coming next is going to involve skin on skin contact and it worried me a little bit...especially when he presses me back so that I am sprawled on my bed. "H-hey..."

"Hush," he murmurs, "You're not in danger...not from me."

"I don't even KNOW you!" I protest. He merely slides a hand onto my lower stomach before drawing his hand down. I can't help the low sound that escapes me at his actions. Once he has his hand over me, he wraps his fingers around my cock stroking and squeezing which makes me arch and gasp out. Damn overly sensitive skin for making me react to most things without much work on his part. As much as I wish it were any other way, I feel my hips press upwards and a low, helpless sound of pleasure escapes me. Damn him for playing me like an instrument and damn ME for giving in way too easily. I was sure that this was going to end badly even though the last time we met I hadn't really been able to complain about not enjoying it. He HAD been gentle with me and I hadn't been hurt. I was just afraid that if I got too addicted to his touch that he was going to change his tactics. I did NOT want that.

However, I find that my fear is baseless as the more I arch and plead with him the more he gives me until I'm writhing arching and trying to remember what about this I hate so very much. I clutch him tightly as he rocks every move making me nearly scream as it ignites down my nerves. It was nearly too much and not enough at the same time. I nearly melt in pure bliss.

Of course, he leaves again without giving me so much as a name. It was becoming something of an annoyance but it was VERY hard to make myself care that much while I was so satisfied. As I curl into my pillow, I make a vow to myself that I WILL find who he is because god help me, I was nearly addicted to the sensations he sent roaring through my system. Was it a bad idea? Probably but considering I'd spent a week in hell I think I deserved this.


	16. Part Fifteen

Author's note: Yes, I updated TWO parts since you guys waited so long...and this one is a little rushed, I have to admit, or at least I think so but I felt it could be no other way. No big warnings for this chapter...except for the author's own twisted sense of humor...anyway, comments again always well received. Enjoy!

Part Fifteen: Taking Back The Quarter (Tora's POV)

I wake up to a body pressed to mine and find myself gazing at Broly. It makes me smile somewhat at how cute the imp was. When he was older he would definitely be SOMETHING. I watch him sleep and wonder at how anyone could think that power was a reason to fear another...but then I got to thinking about the ones who already abused the power they had and decided that there might be a point to it. I just didn't think a child should have their fate decided upon that one criteria alone.

As I watch, his eyes flutter open and I am amused to watch him blush. "I..."

"Don't worry, Broly," I murmur, "You're fine." Kid was too damn cute for words. I watch him smile shyly at him and can't help grinning. "Really, you're adorable."

A moment later, Paragus comes to the door. "I thought as much," he comments grinning.

"Oh be quiet," I tell him, "besides, HE I wouldn't have a problem waking up to...YOU however, I think I'd go blind, deaf, and dumb."

It gets the older male to laugh. "Cute, Tora, really cute."

"I'm serious."

"I know you are, but really, get out of that bed and come eat. I figure we could discuss things a little more and leave this afternoon. You should have the Elite Quarter by tomorrow."

His words make me still again. "Paragus..."

"Come. Eat. We'll talk."

Sighing, I just do as he asks sure that this is going to be a pain in the ass that I didn't need but I'd asked for it by getting involved. I go and pick up Raditz who immediately snuggles into me which of course helps lighten my mood considerably. "My nephew really is adorable isn't he?" Turles asks.

"He is," I agree.

"He's probably the ONLY thing Jerich will ever do RIGHT."

"That I definitely agree with."

I sit at the small table and gaze at Paragus. "Stop giving that expression, Tora, I told you that this wasn't going to be easy."

"I know that," I reply, "I just...how the HELL did it come to this again?"

"Nobody paid attention to what was really going on between the ranks because the higher ups don't really care so long as it's not causing riots in the streets."

"The lower classes are too AFRAID to do that," I mutter.

"I know...which is why this is necessary."

"Exactly...what are you planning?"

"My informant has them at a gathering later this evening. It's one they won't come home from."

"I'm...not sure that I can do this, Paragus."

"Oh, please, Tora. You act like you're all sweet and innocent. I've seen you angry, I've seen you violent. You are QUITE capable of it and you will NEED those traits for a while. Make the Elite FEAR you until you have a set structure in place. Make them think the WORST will happen if they step out of line."

"I can't possibly make an example of one of them like that!"

"Yes, you can. You have no choice. Pick someone you don't particularly care for. Make the OTHERS understand that you tolerate NOTHING but obediance."

"There goes MY reputation," I mutter.

"Tora, you and I both know this is NOT about you!"

I stare down at the infant in my arms a moment. "No," I finally answer, "No, it's not, you're right. It has NOTHING to do with me and everything to do with a rank of Saiyans better left in peace."

"That's better. Focus on the end result when things get hard in your universe, Tora. This has nothing to do with your reputation or character. You wanted this mess to stop so you have to clean it up."

It really was the most comforting thing to hear but it was the truth. "Fine, so we go kill them all and then what?"

"Then you go to his home and lay claim. It's not that hard. You will need to put Sytin, Jerich's little brother under your protection. The kid's been through enough hell."

I stare at him. "Wait, Jerich's...got a little brother?"

"Sytin," Paragus repeats, "He's about seventeen now...probably went through his first cycle with his brother. I pity the boy."

Honestly, I just pitied the Saiyan for sharing the same bloodline as that asshole. I pitied ANYONE having to claim Jerich as kin. That had to be the worst sort of punishment. "Alright. Fine. I still wish you two weren't on the 'Most Wanted' list on Vegeta-sei."

"Eventually, I will come back with Broly and I am sure that he'll leave Turles alone. But like I said, you can always contact us if you really need us but, Tora, I don't think you do. You're going to be fine."

Problem was, I had a hard time believing his words myself but I had no choice. I chose this path and I would see this through. Heaven help me and anyone who got in my way. It could be no other way than that.

Finally, we pack up in Turles's ship. "This is gonna be fun," Turles comments.

"You looking forward to making Jerich you're bitch?" I ask.

Turles's eyes glitter maliciously and I realize that deep down, the pirate WAS and I just couldn't blame him. The male was a menace but death was far too good for him. I thought it was rightfully deserving that he got to pay for what he'd done to Bardock at the hands of the other's twin. I gaze out into the vastness of space until Raditz shifting slightly has me looking down at the infant. "You'll be with your mother shortly," I promise him. Boy would this ever surprise everyone. However, then something occurs to me that I hadn't quite considered. "I think...Nioni might have told the King that I planned on assassinating him...WHY am I going back?"

"Don't worry about that," Paragus replies, "My contact will take care of dealing with that rumor. You just focus on what YOU are doing."

"You're contact has that good a reference with our king?"

Paragus chuckles. "He's a lot of things, Tora, one of them being scary as hell when you get him going. He'll have Nioni admitting that he lied before we ever step foot on the planet."

"So why hasn't HE done something?"

"His interests lie...in other places. He doesn't want to get involved because he's not as equipt to handle the entire quarter without just killing them. He lacks your compassion where most of them are concerned."

"Something piss him off?"

"Oh, you have no idea just...be careful in your dealings with Sytin, alright? He has a...possessive streak about him."

Ah. Well, that would explain things. I snort. "I have enough of issues where it comes to everyone else."

"Oh, I know that."

The sight of the planet only fills me with more anxiety not less and I realize that I was close to having more trouble than I knew what to do with. 'Suck it up,' I tell myself furiously, 'You are NOT a coward and you NEED to just get this done with...because the Third Class deserves better than THIS.' I let my anger steady me, let the way I hated everything that was going on steel my resolve. They wanted to know what I was capable of? Oh, they would find out and god help them if they got in my way.

It doesn't take long before Jerich is esconced in Turles's ship bleeding and in a great deal of pain and he, Paragus, and Broly have vanished without a trace. I walk slowly from the wreakage of the building Raditz cradled in my tail. My fists are clenched and I was more than ready to face what was about to happen. "Wh-what the...Tora?" Nioni asks gazing at me.

My mouth curves into a sadistic smile. "Hello, Nioni," I purr softly, "You gonna try and get me executed again? I wouldn't suggest it because you will be dead long before I am." I watch him swallow and back up getting the message that I was pissed off. "You let the others know that NO ONE does a goddamn thing without my say so or I am going to make them wish they were never born, do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Tora."

"Good. Now, I have house-cleaning to do." I walk for the house feeling my power spill out in an obvious warning that what was coming to the door wasn't friendly. I am met by the gate by two Saiyans; one male, one female. The male takes one look at me and grins.

"You must be Tora," he murmurs.

"I am," I reply.

"It's about damn time."

"You two must be Paragus's informants," I remark.

"We are," the female replies before her eyes gaze down at the infant. "Is he..."

"You'll find out soon enough who he is," I answer as I walk between the two of them. I had things to do that didn't include talking about the child I was cradling.

It takes me twenty minutes to handle the rest of the useless garbage in the house before I stop before a door. Opening it, I find the male I sought asleep on the bed. Obviously Jerich had a good time with him before he'd gone to his meeting as my flaring KI hadn't even disturbed him. The closer I get, the more antsy Raditz becomes and I smirk devilishly before gently setting him close enough to latch onto a nipple. THAT gets Bardock's attention and I nearly laugh as his dark eyes snap open though he doesn't move as he realizes just what he was gazing at. His eyes move to me and I smirk before drawling, "Hello, honey, I'm home."


	17. Part Sixteen

Part Sixteen: An Unsettling Turn of Events (Bardock's POV)

Wherever Jerich was going had pissed him off royally because I took the brunt of his frustration. I was almost used to seeing myself bleeding and bruised which spoke a LOT about how I felt about the whole sordid situation. I shower washing away the reminder of the male that I wished dead nearly every second of every day being careful around my chest. My nipples were swollen and I'd have to pump them again soon before the pain got to be too bad. I just could have lived without hearing Jerich's snide commentary when he pinched them roughly between his fingers only to have milk ooze over the digits. I nearly socked him in the jaw. I know it was a good thing that I didn't or he probably would have broken nearly every bone in my body. Once clean, I draw on a pair of pants before just curling up on the bastard's bed too exhausted to do much more than that. "If you're listening out there," I mutter, "Would you PLEASE just make him go AWAY? I don't know what we did to deserve him but we're sorry...please?" Pretty sure that my wishes were falling on deaf ears, I close my eyes letting sleep overtake me.

Suction at a painfully hard nipple is what draws me from my reverie and my eyes snap open...only to behold my son. I gaze at him startled a moment before my eyes flash to the male standing by the foot of the bed blood covered. His mouth curves into a smirk at me before he drawls, "Hello, honey, I'm home."

"T-Tora..." I manage to choke out.

The elite chuckles. "That's actually a rather cute image there, Bardock."

"Wh-what...are you doing here?"

"Dealing with the Elite."

His words make me nervous. "You...are taking over?"

"No, Bardock, I TOOK over. Jerich is out of the picture, his useless lackeys are dead or now MINE."

His words spark fear through me as I really and truly knew VERY little about the Elite before me and now...now I found myself at HIS mercy. "S-So...what happens now?" I was pretty sure he wasn't going to tell me but I couldn't help asking.

"Well, that depends on how hard you make it for me to do my job," Tora replies, "You comply with my wishes and we'll get along just fine, Bardock."

Comply with his...I gaze at him warily now as my arm curves around my son. "What is it that you want from me?" I demand.

"Don't get hostile," he warns, "One, I WILL take Raditz from you if you push me to it and two, you don't have the strength to tangle with me."

"You would threaten me with my child?" I was incredulous and a little angry at that.

"You don't have one, remember?" he reminds me and I realized that without his backing I couldn't rescind that. My eyes lower.

"As you will it, Tora," I finally whisper. He had all the cards and the worst part, was that the Elite KNEW it. I just had thought better of him than this. It showed me that I was right to mistrust this rank as a whole.

Gently, I burp my now content infant enjoying the feel of cradling his small body to mine. I had missed Raditz during the interim and worried constantly about his safety. Now that he was here, I could only wonder about the hoops I would have to jump through to keep him with me. A moment later, I find there is more to worry about as the door opens. As I watch, Sytin enters and stills once seeing Tora. I watch the older male give a cursory glance at him before murmuring, "You're Sytin, I presume?"

"Who...are you?"

"Tora," he answers, "I've done the Quarter a favor and gotten rid of Jerich and his useless garbage."

Sytin gazes at him and I could tell he was wondering how to deal with Tora. Problem was, I didn't know how to help him with that. "N-not a fan of my brother?"

"Not at all," Tora tells him before adding, "I have no quarrel with you, Sytin. As long as that doesn't change you have nothing to worry about from me."

As I watch Sytin slowly turns his gaze back to me and stills at the sight of Raditz. "Is this..." he says softly.

"Meet your nephew," I tell him hoping that it wouldn't be enough to piss the younger male off, "This is Raditz."

"You hid him from my brother."

"I didn't think I had a choice, Sytin."

"I don't blame you, Bardock, I wouldn't want to let an innocent be anywhere near my brother, either. Wow, my nephew is cute."

"That I agree with," I answer before asking, "Would you like to hold him?"

"Can I?" Sytin aims the question at Tora and I knew it was the best idea to just run things through the other.

"Have a ball. I need to get cleaned up anyway."

He slips into the bathroom closing the door, and once it's closed, I gently hand Raditz to Sytin who cradles him to him. "He...is one intimidating male," Sytin whispers low.

I wait for the sound of water before murmuring, "I will definitely agree with you on that." Truth be told, I didn't know how to read Tora which just made things worse because I rather liked to have a feeling for the person I was dealing with. Jerich was simple. Tora, unfortunately, was a complex individual and I did NOT like complex Saiyans.

"What now?"

"Right now...just do as he says. I don't think there is a point in trying to rile him up."

"I think I am agreeing with him. Wow...I can't...believe he's gone."

"Good riddance," I mutter, "and I mean good riddence but...I can't help but worry what that leaves us with." My eyes flicker to the door and I had to admit that I fretted about this. However, the door opens a moment later revealing a female Saiyan I'd never met. She takes one look at me and her eyes fill with scorn.

"Where is Tora?" she demands.

"Cleaning up," I tell her curtly, "I wouldn't disturb him right now."

"Like I listen to such low-class trash," she sneers at me.

I realize that I recognized her scent as the female he'd gone to go and see. Really, he had bad taste. Before I could caution her not to, she crosses the room into the bathroom. "She's an idiot," Sytin mutters.

"Oh, I am pretty sure she is, too," I agree before I hear the shower water stop abruptly.

"What do you want Sariya?" I hear him demand.

"What are you doing, Tora?"

"What I feel like. What's it to you?" His voice was hard, hostile and made me nervous. It made Sytin the same way as the male moves slowly onto the bed next to me still holding Raditz.

"Why is she being such an idiot?" he whispers, "Can't she SEE he's not in any state of mind to deal with stupidity?"

"Something tells me, she's used to getting her way when it comes to him," I answer. He never gets a chance to reply as the door is flung open and Tora storms out completely nude dragging the woman by the wrist. He pays us no mind and stalks OUT the door.

"Oh...my...god..." Sytin starts, "Did he just..."

"Uh huh," is all my frazzled mind could get to come out which was followed by the improper thought of, 'Oh wow, he's got a nice figure there.'

"I'm going to go and follow him...do you want to come?"

Slowly, I get up deciding that yes, I did want to see what he was up to. Sytin gently hands me back Raditz and we quietly follow Tora who is hauling her at a fast pace that surprised me for a nude male. I could only wonder what he was doing and naked no less. I had to give the male props for no shame.

As we both watch he shoves her out the front door hard enough to send her sprawling. "Here's an idea for you, Sariya," he says caustically, "If you EVER storm in on me and someone isn't DYING you WILL be. I have NO patience or USE for a bitch who won't pull her weight. Do NOT test me in this."

I would laugh if I were not too worried about getting his attention. Unfortunately, I shouldn't have worried because he turns, his dark eyes narrowing. "And who told YOU to move from the bedroom?"

I go VERY still at his tone. "I..."

"You have ten seconds to rectify the mistake or YOU won't like me, either."

I immediately do as he commands and return to the room. Sytin follows me. "He just..."

"Don't," I warn him softly, "Sytin, don't."

"Why not?"

"He's the only one who knows that Raditz is MINE."

Sytin stills as his eyes widen. "He's the only one..."

"Other than the medic who I asked the favor from and I am not going to get him involved in this. Please, just...let it go."

"If he hurts you..."

"There is no help for it," I interrupt him gently, "You know that."

A moment later, we're rejoined. I grab Sytin's wrist before he rises bristling at the other. "I'm sorry, Tora," I tell him softly, hoping that he wasn't going to hurt me next.

"You are in NO condition to be that idiotic right now," Tora tells me roughly, "and I don't feel like trying to keep YOU from getting hurt because you make yourself a target. You do AS I say WHEN I say it or I assure you that things will be BAD in your universe."

His tone was harsh, vicious and most would become immediately hostile at it however, I wasn't MOST and I had FAR more to lose to be that stupid so I merely concede with a soft, "Yes, Tora." I see Sytin's jaw go rigid and gently squeeze his wrist. He looks at me and I shake my head hoping the other would just take that at face value. I couldn't afford to anger Tora into taking Raditz from me.

"Sytin, take Raditz for a little while."

The words have BOTH of us gazing at him. "Tora..." Sytin starts.

"NOW, Sytin!" His tone brooks NO argument and the younger male takes Raditz back and quickly leaves looking ashen. I can't blame him considering the male was quite terrifying. However, the door closing reminds me that I was alone with a quite temperamental male who was angry with me. That was a recipe for disaster as far as things went. However, I wasn't unaccustomed to dealing with angry Elite. I'd had years of practice with Jerich. "You should KNOW better than to be THAT stupid," Tora tells me.

"No, I leave that to the idiot bitch who apparently thinks the universe revolves around her just because she's Elite and easy," I retort.

"You have no place insulting others with YOUR current list of idiocies, just so you know."

"I didn't have a choice. Unlike YOUR rank, we get no help from others," I retort feeling suddenly peevish with the male, "Look, if you're not going to do much more than tell me that I'm an idiot and not do to it again, can I go find Sytin and take Raditz back?"

Tora's mouth curves as he moves closer to me. "What makes you think that was the sum total of why I sent Sytin away with Raditz?" he asks amiably though there was nothing friendly about his predatory gaze. Fuck. However, I knew that if I didn't comply then I would lose more than I wanted to. My eyes lower submissively agreeing to whatever the male before me wanted. I had no choice...and I hated that feeling. More than anything else, I hated feeling powerless and unable to protect myself. However, I had no choice...not if I wanted to keep Raditz...not if I wanted to keep the last thing that was essentially MINE. I would do nearly anything to do that...and I was pretty sure the Elite before me knew that.

A moment later finds me pressed back against the bed and I try to imagine myself ANYWHERE else...anywhere BUT there. I knew what was coming, I'd had years of it even though I had thought better of the male towering over me. I guess in hindsight, I should have known not to trust him. He was Elite, why should HE be any different from Jerich?

The kiss takes me by surprise, I won't lie; a light brush of his mouth against mine that has me stilling immediately giving him the chance to press his tongue in brushing teasingly over mine. It sends a shudder down me as I wasn't sure what to make of this and a low sound manages to escape which was even more confusing to me. When he withdraws to gaze at me, I find myself nearly protesting that though the feel of his fingers brushing down my chest lightly, experimentally has me shivering, my eyes fluttering as I start shifting restlessly beneath him before realizing, almost with a start, that I was starting to want this...that I was starting to WANT him. Oh dear GOD. This was NOT good.


End file.
